Until we bleed
by Mouchou
Summary: Harry fuit les Dursley et trouve refuge dans une cabane, en plein milieu d'une forêt inconnue. Il ne se doute pas que la rencontre qu'il y fera bouleversera son destin et celui du monde sorcier.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K Rowling, rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages pour leur faire vivre des choses pas toujours drôles... et, heureusement, je ne gagne rien pour ça !

 **Notes :** Une histoire, d'une douzaine de chapitres normalement, la structure étant déjà bien définie et mes idées claires. Ce sera sombre, avec des thèmes pas toujours faciles, mais il n'y aura jamais rien de trop graphique. Pas de slash, même si... Vous verrez ! Je pense publier toutes les semaines, des chapitres plus ou moins courts selon les événements à traiter. Le prologue ici est très court, mais je voulais juste présenter la situation. Un nouveau chapitre sera publié vendredi pour compenser ! Bonne lecture à vous.

 **Until we bleed - Prologue**

Une semaine seulement qu'il était revenu, amer, heureux, horrifié, émerveillé, tout ça à la fois, tant de sentiments paradoxaux à cause de Sirius, libéré, en fuite il ne savait où, alors qu'il aurait pu être avec lui si seulement tout s'était passé autrement. Une semaine seulement ; une semaine infernale. Il subissait, chaque jour, les réprimandes de sa famille, les insultes, les coups. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était pire qu'avant, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour attiser leur haine alors qu'il ne nourrissait que leur indifférence. A treize ans, sans magie, sans rien pour se défendre contre la fureur de son oncle, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il essayait de garder pour lui ses larmes, ses _couinements jouissifs_ comme les appelait Vernon, mais c'était trop difficile pour lui de rester stoïque alors que la ceinture s'éclatait contre son dos, la douleur vibrant dans tout son corps, jusque dans son âme. Il se demandait pourquoi il subissait ça, s'il l'avait mérité. Il n'y croyait pas mais c'était d'autant plus dur de rester concentré sur Sirius, qui le voulait avec lui, sur Ron et Hermione, qui l'avaient toujours supporté, alors que Pétunia observait le spectacle sanglant qui se présentait à elle en le commentant sournoisement, insinuant que si ça arrivait, c'était que les sorciers l'avaient bien voulu, que Dumbledore l'acceptait, qu'ils seraient intervenus s'ils trouvaient ça répréhensible. Harry avait fini par comprendre qu'ils avaient tenté de le punir comme ils l'avaient toujours souhaité, risquant le courroux de ses protecteurs, et qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que personne ne les surveillait, qu'ils étaient libres de faire comme bon leur semblait. Harry osa les menacer de tout répéter, d'en parler, mais son esprit, affaibli, n'était pas convaincu que quelqu'un s'inquiéterait et sa famille avait réalisé qu'elle avait gagné.

Leur victoire les poussa à être plus violents, plus véhéments, et quelque chose se brisa en Harry, tandis que la pleine lune le surveillait, bienveillante, affamée à l'idée de se créer un nouveau disciple. Elle transforma Harry en l'un des siens, et les Dursley le laissèrent partir, éberlués face à ce loup qui avait soudainement pris la place de leur neveu. Harry courait, courait, encore et encore, à peine conscient de sa nature toute nouvelle, à peine conscient des jours qui défilaient, voulant juste s'éloigner de cette ombre qui commençait à envahir son esprit, de son besoin de vengeance. Alors il s'éloigna. Faible, amaigri, assoiffé, mais libre, enfin, dans ces forêts enchanteresses qui le protégeaient d'un monde extérieur plein d'injustices. Libre de mourir, peut-être. Il trouva enfin un refuge ; une cabane abandonnée, un lit. Harry s'y allongea, roulé en boule, toujours sous sa forme canine, fatigué. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant le visage souriant et mélancolique de Sirius, et essaya de s'y accrocher alors que la nuit l'emportait dans un sommeil reposant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux un plus tard dans la journée, Sirius était là, attablé, mangeant quelque chose qui semblait délicieux et qui le fit saliver. Il s'aperçut qu'il était soigné, son dos bandé. Il descendit difficilement du lit et vint renifler l'assiette. « Mange », l'invita son parrain, et il attrapa dans sa gueule la viande cuite, savourant cette sensation merveilleuse d'un ventre qui se remplit. Il se demanda rapidement où il se trouvait, si Sirius l'avait cherché ou s'il avait découvert par hasard l'endroit où son parrain se cachait. Il se demanda si Sirius savait qu'il était Harry. Il trouverait un moyen de tout expliquer ; pour le moment, on lui présentait de l'eau fraîche dans un bol, et il l'avala goulûment, levant seulement la tête une fois qu'il eût tout fini, souhaitant remercier son parrain d'une léchouille digne de ce nom. Mais ce n'était pas son parrain. Ce n'était pas Sirius. « Alors louveteau, des jours difficiles ? » L'inconnu avait un ton bourru, une voix rauque, et un regard un peu fou, un peu inquiet. Comme Sirius. Ce n'était pas son parrain, mais il lui ressemblait.

Il était en sécurité. L'homme l'avait secouru. Il aurait pu le manger, mais il avait décidé de le nourrir, de le guérir. Il pouvait rester encore un peu là. Il trottina et sauta dans le lit, s'allongeant, toujours épuisé par son long périple. Il pouvait dormir là. Il songerait à sa fuite plus tard, il penserait aux conséquences une autre fois. Il voulait être un peu égoïste ; oublier la douleur, la culpabilité, le monde, peut-être. Il était un loup pour l'instant, il ne voulait plus ressentir, pas pour le moment, pas tant qu'il était si faible. Il était en sécurité.


	2. I'm naked

**Disclaimer :** J'emprunte les créations de J.K Rowling pour assouvir mon imagination !

 **Notes :** Voici le deuxième chapitre, plus tôt que prévu car je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster demain. On en apprend un peu plus et on se rend compte que Harry était peut-être mieux chez les Dursley... Petite remarque, je ne suis plus certaine du moment où Harry apprend pour les Mangemorts, je crois que c'est lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ; en tout cas, là-bas, il apprend pour la Marque. J'ai donc décidé qu'il ne savait rien. Sinon, merci à mes reviewers et à mes followers !

 **Until we bleed ; Chapitre 1**

Rabastan n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il vivrait ainsi un jour. Sang-Pur par excellence, il avait grandi avec la magie, l'avait apprivoisée, aimée ; elle lui avait permis de s'élever et de devenir l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout avait basculé, pourtant, tout avait changé ce jour, à cause d'un gamin. Il était parti. Il n'était pas mort non, il en était sûr, il connaissait les secrets de son Seigneur et savait que son âme était restée accrochée à la terre, attendant de pouvoir reprendre forme, patientant pour sa vengeance, la ressassant très certainement depuis tout ce temps. Il devait être très en colère ; déçu, surtout. De lui, de son frère, de Bella aussi. Son trio d'or. Deux en prison et lui, dans cette forêt, depuis si longtemps déjà ! Il ne pouvait pas se risquer hors du Royaume-Uni, même s'il savait que son Seigneur l'attendait, priait pour son retour. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa liberté. Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve à Azkaban. Il était déjà assez fou, fou de solitude, fou depuis toujours sûrement, pas besoin d'aller traîner avec les détraqueurs. Pas envie. De toute façon, ici ou là-bas, il avait dû renoncer à sa magie. Il savait que le moindre sort le rendrait visible au Ministère ; fuir hors du territoire aussi. Il ne savait pas s'il était également signalé chez les moldus. Il ne savait rien du tout, le monde sorcier à des années de lui. Les actualités moldues, qu'il arrivait à épier dans des journaux abandonnés, ne lui apprenaient rien ; si son Seigneur revenait, sa marque brûlerait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il devenait faible, instable.

Il avait besoin de compagnie.

Ce fut pourquoi il sourit quand il vit qu'un loup s'était aventuré dans son antre, cette cabane qui l'abritait depuis des années. Il avait l'air blessé, du sang avait séché sur son dos. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses blessures avaient dû être faites par des hommes. Pauvre bête. Les moldus, décidément, étaient tous limités. A quoi bon battre un loup ? Il avait dû leur manger des bêtes. Pauvre, pauvre bête. Il profita de son sommeil profond pour nettoyer ses plaies, consciencieusement, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir s'éveiller. Peut-être allait-il mourir. Rabastan se voyait dans ce loup, il se reconnaissait, si faible, si amaigri ! S'il mourait, il devrait mourir aussi, il en était persuadé. Il prépara les lapins qu'il avait piégés, pas sûr de devoir les laisser crus pour son loup. Il verrait bien. Si l'animal avait faim, il mangerait, comme lui lorsqu'il crevait la dalle et qu'il s'empiffrait de choses dégoûtantes. Le pire, c'était l'hiver. Beaucoup trop difficile d'attraper des animaux. Il prépara de l'eau pour le loup, une assiette aussi, comme il le ferait pour un compagnon sorcier, posa la sienne brusquement et s'assit à table, un peu moins seul aujourd'hui. Le loup s'éveilla d'ailleurs, sûrement alléché par les bonnes odeurs, et vint renifler. Rabastan n'osa pas le toucher. « Mange », lui dit-il brusquement, pas tellement habitué à parler. Il n'en avait pas trop l'occasion, à part quand il allait voir les prostituées. Il n'avait pas d'argent, bien sûr, mais il n'avait rien perdu de ses dons en légilimancie ; pas détectable et un pouvoir proche de l'imperium quand il était utilisé correctement... « Alors louveteau, des journées difficiles ? » Les yeux verts perçants du loup le fixèrent jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et Rabastan se demanda rapidement s'il n'avait pas un animagus en face de lui. Tellement d'émotions dans un regard animal, ce n'était pas normal. Pas banal, en tout cas. Il ne dit plus rien quand le loup retourna se coucher, l'air toujours autant affaibli. Rabastan hocha la tête. « Ok, pique-moi mon lit, c'est pas bien grave. Préfère dormir sur le fauteuil auprès du feu que d'être seul. Ca change, louveteau. T'as pas intérêt à me filer entre les doigts. »

Il le regarda depuis la table tandis qu'il continuait à manger avec les doigts, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage émacié. Il espérait de tout son être qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvé quelqu'un. Il pensait à son Seigneur. Il se leva après de longues minutes, ou peut-être des heures, et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Même en été, les soirées étaient fraîches. Il tendit ses bras vers les flammes, laissant la chaleur le gagner, lui autorisant l'accès à son cœur. Ca faisait du bien d'entendre respirer pas loin.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le feu s'était éteint et le loup dans son lit n'en était plus un. Il s'approcha rapidement, paniqué, son couteau déjà dans la main. Il observa le garçon, nu, blessé, son visage innocent dans le sommeil, et sa cicatrice, rouge dans cette nuit noire, éclaircie par un rayon de lune. Rabastan caressa la cicatrice du bout de ses doigts sales, émerveillé, pétrifié. Il avait entre les mains le responsable de toute cette mascarade, de la mort de son Seigneur à son errance solitaire dans les forêts humides et hostiles. Il tremblait, il le sentait, et il avait envie de rire. Il ne fit que sourire, cependant. Il rangea son couteau. Il n'en aurait pas besoin. Le garçon ne l'avait pas reconnu ; il ne le connaissait certainement même pas ! Il savait que les sorciers blancs étaient lâches, prêts à protéger leurs progénitures du monde fou dans lequel elles se retrouveraient bien vite plongées de toute façon. Harry Potter n'avait même pas grogné à la vue de sa Marque. Pas une seule réaction. Son sourire s'agrandit. Oh oui ! Il allait pouvoir racheter ses longues années d'absence auprès de son Seigneur et Maître !

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se réveiller, quelques heures plus tard, le soleil s'éveillant avec lui. Un peu déboussolé, il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler ces quelques jours ; il n'était plus loup et ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était transformé, et ne saisissait pas pourquoi il était redevenu lui-même alors qu'il était si loin de la protection des sorciers. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé dormait sur un fauteuil misérable et Harry se sentit subitement en danger. Il était nu, son corps totalement dévoilé à cause de sa transformation, son bandage était tombé ; il avait mal, il avait froid, et il était dans ce lit, dans cette cabane au milieu de nulle part, en compagnie d'un homme qui avait l'air dangereux, sombre, avec ce tatouage étrange sur le bras, avec cette apparence abîmée, brisée, un peu comme Sirius dans son vêtement de prisonnier. Cet homme vivait sûrement reclus depuis longtemps maintenant et Harry, même s'il lui était reconnaissant, ne souhaitait pas rester. Pas du tout. Pris de panique, il attrapa une paire du lunettes qui se trouvait par hasard là, près de lui, et enfila la veste de l'homme pour se couvrir avant de s'approcher de la porte, pieds nus, sans un bruit, prêt à s'enfuir dès qu'il aurait posé le pied à l'extérieur. Il ne savait pas où il était, où il irait, mais, contrairement à la veille, dans sa forme de loup, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité.

« Où vas-tu, louveteau ? » grogna l'homme depuis le fauteuil, l'air endormi. Harry s'arrêta net, le cœur battant, pris sur le fait. « Gamin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et je m'en fous, je comprends juste que t'as cherché l'asile et que tu l'as trouvé ici », continua-t-il en se levant, le regard sombre. Il s'approcha de Harry et l'attrapa par le bras. « Tu peux rester ici, je suis allé te chercher des vêtements, là-bas sur le lit, regarde, et je vois que tu as déjà trouvé les lunettes », dit-il en le poussant vers le lit. Il y avait un sac en plastique avec un jean et une chemise. « Trouvés dans ces poubelles pour les pauvres, c'est grâce à ça que je remplace les miens lorsqu'ils commencent à vieillir. » Il s'assit sur le lit tandis que Harry restait là, statufié par la peur qui l'avait gagné dès que l'homme s'était réveillé. Il n'avait pas été surpris de retrouver un enfant dans son lit, à la place d'un loup, et il était trop sombre pour être amical. L'esprit de Harry criait danger. « Habille-toi. »

Harry le regarda enfin dans les yeux, choqué. « Quoi ? » arriva-t-il à balbutier, totalement mal à l'aise désormais sous le regard pénétrant de l'homme qui ressemblait à Sirius. Il ne lui manquait que le sourire mélancolique qui illuminait le visage de son parrain. Son sourire à lui était sournois, malsain. Il ressemblait à celui de Pétunia.

« Oui. J'ai après tout la chance d'avoir devant moi le Survivant, le célèbre gamin qui a anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Autant en profiter pour l'humilier. »

Il était assis, Harry debout ; sans réfléchir, le garçon se retourna pour courir loin d'ici, mais une main l'attrapa par le poignet et le cogna contre le mur en bois de la cabane. Harry ne put retenir un cri tandis que la douleur vive de ses plaies ouvertes résonnait dans tout son corps. Il tomba accroupi sous la violence du choc, l'homme le dominant totalement cette fois-ci. Il osa lever les yeux vers lui, n'apercevant plus que l'ombre du visage de Sirius derrière ce masque de haine froide et entière. L'homme se baissa finalement pour lui arracher la veste. « C'est à moi », grogna-t-il, plus proche du loup que Harry ne l'eût jamais été. « Je te laisse tes lunettes pour voir à qui tu as affaire... » Il s'éloigna pour reposer sa veste sur son porte-manteau et Harry resta là, sans savoir quoi faire, démuni de tout espoir. Cet homme devait être un fidèle de Voldemort. Il le détestait d'avoir détruit sa vie en même temps que celle de son maître. Il lui en voulait certainement d'avoir envoyé certains de ses amis en prison. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela ; il n'était qu'un enfant. Si sa famille lui avait montré que le monde moldu était injuste, le monde sorcier lui montrait depuis le tout début qu'il n'était que cruauté, pouvoir et vengeance. Même Sirius lui avait offert cette vision de lui, assoiffé du sang de son ennemi, de celui qui avait livré ses amis à Voldemort.

Il resta là un moment avant de se lever et d'aller enfiler le jean et la chemise. Il s'assit sur le lit, rigide. « Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

« Ton histoire. Et ton aide. »

Harry détourna le regard, et puis parla.


	3. I'm numb

Disclaimer : Je me sers des personnages de J.K Rowling pour assouvir mes besoins sadiques !

Notes : Rabastan décide de se servir de Harry pour retrouver son Seigneur afin d'accélérer son retour en force dans le monde sorcier... Pauvre Harry ! Merci aux followers, bon chapitre :)

 **Until we bleed ; Chapitre 2**

Harry regarda longuement l'homme. « Je veux bien parler, mais de quoi ? Qui êtes-vous au juste ? » Il paniquait, il le savait ; il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, sa baguette à des kilomètres de lui. Il était coincé avec ce fou. Il avait peur de mourir. Depuis qu'il connaissait le monde magique, il connaissait la peur de mourir, il s'en rendait compte. Il avait toujours détesté les Dursley mais, lorsqu'il était enfant, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore coupable d'aller à Poudlard, juste d'être un sorcier, ils le laissaient tranquille. Il n'avait jamais eu peur. Jamais, avant Quirrell, Voldemort, un basilic, un troll, un loup-garou... Il était un gryffondor courageux, il affrontait le danger. Aujourd'hui encore, il devait faire face, mais il n'avait aucune arme. Il n'avait que ses yeux verts, criant d'insolence. L'homme lui sourit, pourtant.

« Le monde sorcier n'est qu'un monde de lâches, d'ignorants, qui veulent préserver leurs enfants en leur racontant des histoires. En vous préservant, ils vous détruisent la cervelle. T'as en face de toi l'un des sorciers les plus dangereux, Harry Potter. Le célèbre Rabastan Lestrange, jamais retrouvé après avoir torturé jusqu'à la folie les Londubat. » Il explosa de rire en apercevant le regard de Harry, hanté après cette révélation. « Et, crois-moi, s'il le faut, je recommencerai avec toi, même s'il me faudra un peu d'entraînement, parce que, tu vois, je suis obligé de vivre sans magie depuis toutes ces années. Et je suis en colère, tu peux l'imaginer, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu peux imaginer quelle amertume je ressens en te voyant, bien vivant, alors que je pourris ici, à cause de toi ! »

Il s'était énervé durant son discours et se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Harry sur le lit sur lequel il était assis. L'homme s'approcha et se baissa pour coller son visage contre le sien. Harry sentait son souffle sur son visage ; une odeur putride, immonde, et il recula jusqu'au mur. L'homme sourit, lui montrant ses dents noires. « Oh oui, tu peux avoir peur. J'ai envie de te tuer, mais je sais que mon Seigneur ne me le pardonnera jamais. Tu vas gentiment me dire s'il a donné des signes de vie, s'il a essayé d'émerger du monde des morts. On avisera ensuite. »

Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil après avoir versé dans un verre une large quantité d'un liquide ambré. De l'alcool. Harry savait ce que l'alcool faisait ; il avait déjà vu Vernon se transformer en un hideux personnage rouge de haine après avoir bu quelques verres. Il se décida à parler, en espérant, au fond, que ça arrangerait un peu les choses. « Il a essayé de revenir à la vie il y a deux ans », dit-il doucement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, à ce qu'il allait cacher, pour sa propre sécurité. « Avec la pierre philosophale que Dumbledore cachait à Poudlard. Mais il a échoué à cause des professeurs et la pierre fut détruite. » Rabastan Lestrange le regardait droit dans les yeux et Harry finit par détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. « Tu as raison d'être gêné », gronda-t-il. « Tu me prends pour un débutant ? Je sais que tu mens, Harry. Je le sens. Dis-moi la vérité ou sinon j'irais la chercher à moi-même, et je peux te dire que c'est très douloureux. »

Harry se souvenait de sa première année à Poudlard, de ce moment où la voix de Voldemort avait retenti tandis qu'il faisait face à son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cette voix puissante qui disait qu'il mentait. Voldemort l'avait senti, tout comme le sentait Lestrange maintenant. Etait-ce un pouvoir ? Une simple menace dans l'espoir de le faire parler ? Il décida de garder le silence. Il préférait tenter sa chance ; si l'homme bluffait, il était sauvé.

Mais il disait la vérité. Il se leva et se dirigea doucement vers lui. « Tu es sûr, Harry ? J'aime jouer avec l'esprit des plus faibles mais j'aurais préféré ne pas te faire de mal, pas tout de suite. » Harry avait le visage tourné, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche. « Très bien », soupira Rabastan. Il lui attrapa violemment le visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Harry ne savait pas s'il criait ; il revoyait, toutes ces images, tous ces instants où Voldemort, où Tom Riddle était apparu, il essayait de ne plus y penser mais Rabastan fouillait, trouvait, absorbait, et ça faisait mal, sa tête brûlait, explosait. Et d'un seul coup, le noir. Il se roula en boule dans le lit, le souffle coupé, le cœur battant, la tête en feu. Ses larmes avaient déjà séché sur ses joues. Rabastan avait tout pris, tout. Il lui avait violé l'esprit, comme si toute son existence n'était qu'une chose banale qu'on pouvait pénétrer à volonté. Il resta là, immobile, tandis qu'il entendait Rabastan s'asseoir, une nouvelle fois. « Je savais que tu m'avais menti. » Il l'entendit avaler son verre d'une traite et soupirer de contentement. « Tu vas m'aider à le retrouver. Vos destins sont liés, c'est évident. Je suis jaloux, tu sais. » Il se resservit un verre, l'avala, soupira encore. « Tu peux t'endormir, je sais que ce genre d'expérience fatigue grandement l'esprit. Demain, nous prendrons la route. » Il rit, heureux, et Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais, vidé de toute émotion. « Ah, enfin ! Je vais pouvoir recommencer à vivre ! »

Harry montait de vieux escaliers dans une maison à l'air délabré ; il glissait sur les marches, sifflant, pressé de rejoindre la porte qui surplombait l'escalier et d'où la lumière filtrait. Son maître était là-haut et il avait besoin de lui, il le sentait. Il s'infiltra facilement par l'entrebâillement de la porte et vint se glisser sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel se trouvait la personne pour qui il donnerait sa vie ; après tout, son maître lui donnait souvent de quoi se régaler. Le rat, d'ailleurs, le regardait de ses petits yeux terrifiés et Harry siffla à son encontre, cherchant à l'effrayer. L'homme couina et la créature dans le fauteuil susurra délicatement : « Nagini, ce n'est pas l'heure de manger... » Harry, prenant conscience de lui-même, réalisant qu'il ne s'appelait pas Nagini, tourna rapidement la tête vers l'homme qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'il voyait à quoi ressemblait maintenant Voldemort ; parce qu'il le savait, au plus profond de ses entrailles, que c'était lui. Difforme, le visage ridé, un corps tordu, plié, petit. « Que se passe-t-il Nagini ? » demanda Voldemort, et Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, en sueur, alors que Rabastan Lestrange lui demandait, « Que se passe-t-il Potter ? »

« Laisse-moi voir ! » hurla l'homme en l'attrapant une nouvelle fois par le menton et Harry se laissa faire, éteint, songeant à Pettigrow qui avait bien rejoint son maître comme l'avait prédit Trelawney. Il vécut une nouvelle fois son cauchemar ; ce terrible cauchemar qui n'était que la réalité s'il devait croire Rabastan qui riait, heureux, ses yeux plein de vie. « Je savais que tu étais lié à mon Seigneur ! Quelle chance, quel honneur de le ressentir dans tout ton être par ces visions enchanteresses ! Oh, il reprend des forces, mon Seigneur, il revient, doucement, et nous allons accélérer le processus. Je sais où il est, oh, oui ! Je le sais, je reconnais cet endroit, si symbolique. Dumbledore est un idiot s'il n'a jamais pensé à aller voir là-bas. »

« Non », murmura Harry. « Je ne veux pas y aller. » Rabastan lui hurla que si en le secouant par le bras. Harry se débattit et le fou finit par le jeter au sol, le rouant de coups de pied, tandis que Harry continuait de murmurer non, non. Il ne voulait pas participer à la résurrection de Voldemort ; il ne voulait pas y assister, il ne voulait pas l'aider à regagner sa force !

« Nous partons demain », murmura Rabastan, essoufflé, en regardant la silhouette brisée de Harry, sa chemise tachée du sang de ses plaies encore ouvertes, ses lunettes cassées. Il eut un élan de pitié pour ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé, qui avait juste fait l'objet d'une prophétie que son Seigneur avait eu le malheur d'apprendre. Des conséquences désastreuses, pour les deux. Mais Rabastan avait choisi son camps depuis longtemps ; il aimait son Maître, il aimait faire du mal, il aimait la noirceur du monde et, surtout, il souhaitait la cultiver. Il laissa donc le corps de Harry là, il ne fit plus attention à cet adolescent détruit, perdu, alors qu'il se plongea dans le lit, pressé de retrouver l'homme pour qui il avait toujours vécu.


	4. I'm stupid

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, je pioche juste dans sa magnifique histoire pour créer des choses un peu bizarres.

 **Notes :** Révélatioooon. C'est du lourd ! Prochain chapitre, le départ pour rejoindre Voldemort. Harry est traîné de force jusqu'à sa destinée ! Merci aux reviewers, aux followers, merci de suivre ma petite histoire !

 **Until we bleed ; Chapitre 3**

Harry resta allongé ce qui lui sembla des heures sur le sol froid et dur de la cabane avant d'entendre le ronflement régulier de Rabastan. Il s'était enfin endormi et Harry ne songeait qu'à une chose : s'enfuir. Il avait faim, il avait froid, et il ne savait pas où il pourrait bien aller, mais tout était mieux qu'ici, il en était désormais certain. Il était hors de question qu'il parte avec ce fou pour rejoindre Voldemort. Il devait trouver un moyen de prévenir quelqu'un le plus vite possible ; de ces visions, de cet homme semblant prêt à tout pour rejoindre son maître, du monde sorcier en danger. Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible, grimaçant alors que ses plaies lui tiraient la peau du dos. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attraper quoique ce soit, ni veste, ni chaussures, rien du tout. Ses lunettes cassées sur le nez, il s'en alla, rapidement, le souffle court. Une fois sorti de la cabane, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, écoutant avec attention Rabastan. Il dormait toujours. Alors, il se mit à courir. Il avait mal aux pieds, mal au dos, et c'était aveuglément qu'il avançait dans cette forêt inconnue. Il lui était impossible de savoir s'il s'enfonçait plus profondément ou s'il s'approchait d'une ville. Rien que les arbres, à perte de vue, et le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Il s'arrêta finalement, haletant, en sueur, une désagréable envie de vomir lui serrant les entrailles. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était véritablement perdu, seul, au milieu de nulle part mais, au moins, il était loin de Rabastan. Il se posa contre un tronc, pensant avoir assez couru pour que l'homme ne le rattrape pas s'il venait à s'éveiller. La tête contre ses genoux, il essayait de garder son calme, de trouver une solution pour partir d'ici, mais il s'en rendait compte, il paniquait. Il essaya de respirer calmement mais, à sa grande horreur, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et celles-ci finirent par dévaler ses joues. Il enfouit plus profondément sa tête dans ses genoux, se blottissant contre lui-même, cherchant un vain réconfort dans la chaleur de son corps. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ? » murmura-t-il après de longues minutes, l'esprit vidé, le cœur las.

« Venir avec moi », lui répondit Rabastan et il leva la tête, choqué, les yeux toujours mouillés derrière les lunettes. « Un simple sortilège pour te retrouver, sans baguette, on ne sait jamais, même si je doute qu'un sort comme ça suffise aux aurors pour venir me chercher. » Il tendit le bras et souleva Harry en l'attrapant brusquement. « Tu m'as flanqué une belle trouille tu sais ! Le froid m'a réveillé, tu aurais dû fermer derrière toi Harry, erreur de débutant, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. » Il lui sourit dans une tentative presque amicale et Harry le regarda, abasourdi. Il devait s'attendre à tout avec cet homme, et le pire reposait dans cette instabilité malsaine. « Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas transformé en loup ? T'es un animagus, non ? »

Harry secoua la tête, refusant de penser qu'il avait échoué, que la main large de Rabastan se trouvait contre sa nuque, le guidant jusqu'à la cabane, sa prison, son cauchemar. « Non... Je me suis transformé sans m'en rendre compte, ce n'était pas conscient, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé vraiment... »

Rabastan hocha la tête. « Je vois. La lune est une entité qui aime jouer. Elle t'a pris pour cible et t'a guidé jusqu'à moi. Mais elle n'est pas méchante : elle a dû penser que tu allais en tirer quelque chose. Ou que j'allais en tirer quelque chose, va savoir de quel côté elle est ! » Son rire goguenard énerva Harry mais il garda le silence, cherchant en vain ce qu'il pouvait bien tirer de cette situation. Il ne voyait rien de positif à ce qui lui arrivait ; aucune lumière au bout du tunnel, aucun espoir dans ce ciel assombri. La lune semblait bien moqueuse tandis qu'elle se montrait enfin, la nuit envahissant la forêt, la métamorphosant en un univers malicieux. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment de Rabastan qui serra sa nuque légèrement, le rassurant imperceptiblement. C'était douloureux, pensa Harry, que de se sentir en sécurité près de cet homme qui ne lui voulait que du mal.

« Pourquoi faire le mal ? » demanda subitement Harry, le ton vague, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse à sa question. Mais Rabastan soupira, prêt à expliquer ses raisons. « Parce que j'ai souffert, certainement », finit-il par dire après un silence réflexif. « Toi aussi, je n'en doute pas, mais, vraiment, mon enfance était pourrie. Avec mon frère, on en a subi des trucs. Ca n'aide pas, tu sais, de souffrir à deux, parce qu'on nourrissait chacun la haine de l'autre. On se motivait à se venger, mutuellement, tu vois, on ne voulait pas paraître faible. Ca n'a fait qu'empirer ensuite. On rencontre des gens comme nous, et ça dégénère complètement. L'effet de groupe, peut-être. Certains ont des excuses, d'autres pas. On n'y pense pas, on agit, on torture, on mutile, et ça nous fait rire parce qu'on a l'impression que le monde entier mérite de souffrir. Parfois, dans des moments sérieux comme celui-là, on y pense et on se dit que, vraiment, les seules personnes qui méritent de souffrir, c'est nous. Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent, parce que la folie est là, toujours là, très séduisante, et l'accepter c'est oublier le mal qu'on a fait. C'est l'embrasser, l'encenser. C'est génial. Ici, tout seul, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire, et j'ai parfois regretté. Mais j'ai vite oublié. T'avoir avec moi c'est dur, alors j'aimerais que tu fasses un effort, que tu sois gentil, agréable, un invité parfait, parce que je n'ai pas plus envie que ça de te blesser, finalement. On a un accord ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce discours si révélateur, alors il ne fit qu'acquiescer, parce que oui, il n'allait plus rien faire pour déranger Rabastan. Il ne voulait pas souffrir inutilement et, au fond de lui, tout au fond de ses yeux verts, cette petite lueur d'espoir persistait, presque invisible à son propre cœur, mais quand même là, un peu plus brillante après les propos du mangemort parce qu'il avait l'air de penser aux choses, parce qu'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir ressentir, malgré tout.

« La cabane est là », annonça-t-il joyeusement. « Tu en avais fait un bout de chemin ! Nous allons dormir ensemble », continua-t-il alors qu'ils entraient et qu'il refermait la porte, « pour se tenir chaud, d'abord, mais surtout pour que tu ne t'imagines plus pouvoir partir comme ça, à ta guise. Va te coucher. Je vais allumer un feu pour nous réchauffer. » Harry obtempéra et vint se blottir sur la couette. Rabastan s'occupa de la cheminée et finit par revenir vers lui en baillant largement. Il grimaça en voyant l'état des pieds de Harry. « Je n'ai pas pensé aux chaussures. On part demain, je vais devoir t'en trouver. » Il s'allongea à ses côtés, son corps serré contre le sien à cause de l'étroitesse du petit lit. Il ne sentait pas bon ; la transpiration, l'alcool. Harry se tourna face au mur, les yeux grand ouvert.

« Comment Voldemort va retrouver son corps ? » finit-il par poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit. Il sentit Rabastan bouger et l'homme lui demanda de se tourner vers lui. Ils se faisaient face dans le lit. A la lueur du feu, son tortionnaire ressemblait énormément à Sirius et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'observer minutieusement. Ses joues creusées, ses yeux gris, sa barbe naissante, ses rides prononcées, ses traits fatigués. Il n'était plus effrayant. C'était son parrain. Harry détourna le regard.

« Il y a un rituel qui existe. Ton sang lui sera grandement utile », lui répondit Rabastan et Harry tenta de le regarder à nouveau. Mais l'homme ne le regardait pas : ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa cicatrice, comme attirés, fascinés. « A moins que... » murmura-t-il avant de lever la main droite pour venir toucher du bout des doigts la cicatrice de Harry ; la marque de l'échec de son Maître. « Elle est tellement inhabituelle... C'est ici que mon Seigneur t'a touché de sa baguette et... Avec le sort... Il venait de tuer quelqu'un... Serait-ce possible ? » Il divaguait et Harry le fixait, intrigué, le laissant toucher sa cicatrice, le cœur battant à cause de ce geste étrange, intime presque. « Je dois... Je dois voir. Laisse-moi voir. »

« Quoi donc ? » murmura Harry pour ne pas briser la révélation qui prenait place dans le regard un peu fou de Rabastan.

« En toi. Par là », ajouta-t-il en appuyant de son index sur la marque en forme d'éclair. « Doucement, cette fois-ci. Il ne s'agit pas de voir tes pensées, tes souvenirs, mais voir, véritablement, ton essence... »

« C'est possible ? »

« Seulement pour quelqu'un d'aussi doué que moi », sourit l'homme, avant de retrouver son sérieux. « Tais-toi. Regarde-moi. » Harry s'exécuta, impatient de découvrir ce que l'homme pensait de sa cicatrice, celle qui le rendait si spécial à l'école, celle qu'il aimait montrer, celle qui lui conférait des supers-pouvoirs imaginaires ; celle qui détermina son destin. Il ne ressentit rien, juste cette douleur dans son crâne, ce malaise, cette sensation déstabilisante d'être plusieurs. Il ne voyait pas ce que les yeux gris voyaient en lui ; il ne voyait que les pupilles bouger à une vitesse infernale, cherchant, fouillant, trouvant ! « Je n'y crois pas ! » hurla l'homme en murmurant alors qu'il revenait à lui. « C'est accidentel bien sûr, mais tout le processus est là, toutes les étapes effectuées, je me demande s'il s'en est déjà rendu compte, s'il pressent quelque chose de cette ampleur... »

« De quelle ampleur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » le pressa Harry.

« Oh, Harry, quand il le saura ! Il te chérira ou te détruira mais il ne pourra pas rester indifférent. Tu es son horcruxe, Harry. Tu es le protecteur de son âme, depuis des années maintenant, tu le maintiens en vie. » Harry le fixait, cherchant dans son regard le mensonge dans ces paroles, mais ne trouva que la vérité, démente, tellement bien représentée dans le sourire démoniaque de Rabastan. Son visage déformé, il ne ressemblait plus à Sirius. « Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, il ne l'aurait jamais voulu, il avait peur de toi, _peur_ ! Mais c'est arrivé, et tu es là, son hôte, son gardien. C'est poétique. »

« Ce n'est pas poétique », balbutia Harry en le regardant, suppliant, mais l'homme ne lui accorda aucune pitié. Il ne nia aucun de ses dires. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux. « Mon Seigneur sait être juste. Il fera ce qu'il jugera le mieux pour vous deux. D'ici là, je ne te touche plus. Tu lui appartiens corps et âme. Tu es sien. Tu es lui. »

« Taisez-vous ! » paniqua Harry en se redressant. « Je ne lui appartiens pas et je ne suis certainement pas comme lui ! Ce sont nos choix qui définissent qui nous sommes ! » Son esprit était en surchauffe il ne comprenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Etait-il comme Quirrell ? Voldemort allait-il lui sortir du crâne ? Ou était-il... comme le journal ? Un souvenir de Voldemort ancré en lui, cherchant à gagner de la puissance, à la surpasser, à prendre possession de lui ?

« Couche-toi », demanda Rabastan. « Nous en discuterons demain sur la route. Nous parlerons du journal demain. Dors. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions. Et, surtout, tu contacteras notre Seigneur. C'est important. »

Il tira Harry vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire, bouleversé. Rabastan chantonnait une sorte de berceuse sans paroles. Il voyait le garçon autrement. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ressentir de l'affection pour ce jeune homme qui avait protégé son Seigneur toutes ces années ? Il l'avait bien sûr fait sans le savoir ; mais il l'avait fait, et c'était suffisant pour l'aider à s'endormir. Il s'inquiétait pour ce journal qu'il avait vu se refléter dans les yeux vert émeraude de Harry. S'il était bien question du horcruxe, alors il était détruit. Mais Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il n'avait pas pu le savoir. Dumbledore, peut-être. Il avait certainement dû imaginer plusieurs possibilités. Demain, il lui faudrait parler à son Seigneur. Heureusement, Harry était là.


	5. I'm staying

**Disclaimer** : tout à J.K, rien à moi !

 **Notes** : Un petit chapitre, mais très important. Harry prend sa décision ! Merci aux reviewers/followers.

 **Until we bleed ; Chapitre 4**

Harry était réveillé depuis longtemps déjà. A ses côtés, Rabastan dormait profondément, recroquevillé au bord du lit. Harry n'osait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme s'éveille lui aussi. Le silence était préférable à son rire satisfait et à ses propos déprimants. Oui, Harry déprimait. Il se rendait compte du destin qui l'attendait et il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Plus que ça : il devait confronter Voldemort. C'était son droit, parce que ce monstre avait tué ses parents, mais c'était désormais aussi son devoir. Il avait en lui la clé de la mort de Voldemort. Il avait un moyen de l'anéantir définitivement, pour de bon, et il comptait s'en servir. Il ne savait pas encore de quelle manière il pourrait utiliser cet... _horcruxe_ contre son créateur. Il avait donc pris une décision, dangereuse, suicidaire, peut-être : il allait rencontrer Voldemort, il allait discuter avec lui, tenter de trouver un compromis, quelque chose, ne serait-ce que l'assurance d'un Poudlard en sécurité contre ses attaques très certainement imminentes. Sur place, il pourrait réfléchir, confectionner un plan, chercher de l'aide.

Il avait pensé à se tuer. Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Mais il devait d'abord savoir si Voldemort n'avait pas d'autres horcruxes. Harry craignait en effet que l'homme ait voulu déjouer la mort ainsi et si Rabastan connaissait si bien le procédé de création de ces choses monstrueuses, inhumaines, il se doutait bien que c'était parce que Voldemort avait déjà enfermé des morceaux de son âme, autrefois, bien avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher bébé. Harry avait tant de questions mais il savait qu'il devait rester patient, qu'il devait faire attention à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il était entre les mains de l'ennemi, et il comptait bien en sortir vainqueur.

Pourtant, il doutait. Profondément. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait protégé Voldemort. Ca n'avait jamais été conscient, bien entendu, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait failli être à Serpentard. Il parlait la langue des serpents. Il était en colère, souvent. Il avait besoin de vengeance. Malgré ce qu'il avait crié à Rabastan la veille, malgré les mots de Dumbledore ancrés dans son cœur, il ne savait pas vraiment si seuls ses choix définissaient ce qu'il était. Peut-être était-il prédestiné à être mauvais. Bébé, il avait recueilli en lui l'âme d'un monstre. Comment cela n'aurait-il pas pu l'affecter ? Il savait que jamais il n'accorderait son allégeance à Voldemort mais... peut-être était-il destiné à être à ses côtés, ne serait-ce que pour l'empêcher de détruire ce qu'il aime, _ceux_ qu'il aime. Il avait peur.

« Je t'entends réfléchir », grommela Rabastan en s'asseyant sur le lit, l'air hagard. « Tu ne devrais pas réfléchir autant. Accepte juste et tu verras bien ce qu'il adviendra de toi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, et je m'en sors plutôt bien, non ? » lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur son visage émacié. Harry s'assit à son tour, refusant de se laisser dominer encore une fois par la masse paradoxalement imposante de Rabastan, amaigri mais puissant. « Allez, te mine pas. Il te tuera ou te gardera près de lui comme un trésor. Dans les deux cas, c'est toujours plus supportable que la torture et la souffrance. Crois-moi. »

Harry y songeait sérieusement : la folie ne serait-elle pas un cadeau divin dans cette situation ? Vivre sans songer un seul instant aux conséquences. Avancer sans voir au loin. Il soupira. « J'ai faim », finit-il par murmure faiblement et Rabastan hocha la tête. « Je sais bien, louveteau, je vais aller chasser. Enfin, j'aimerais aller chasser mais j'ai peur que tu décides de t'enfuir encore une fois. Je ne doute pas de mes capacités à te retrouver mais ça m'emmerderait franchement de partir à ta recherche comme hier. »

Harry tourna la tête, n'osant pas le regarder, ne souhaitant pas lui livrer son âme par son regard. « Je ne compte plus partir. Je me rends compte du rôle que je joue dans tout ça. Je veux voir ce que je peux en tirer. Cette dualité, en moi... Je veux voir où elle me mène. »

Un silence, pesant, lourd de signification, puis un éclat de rire ravi. Rabastan attrapa le visage de Harry entre ses mains sales et regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux. « Je sens le doute en toi, mais je le comprends, et il le comprendra aussi, ne t'en fais pas. » Il lui sourit chaleureusement. « Tu choisis la bonne voie, je suis fier de toi. La puissance ténébreuse qui émane de toi est tellement... » Il souffla un grand coup. « Il l'adorera. Laisse-la te consumer et il t'adorera, toi. Fous-toi du monde, emmerde-le ! Après tout, que t'a-t-il déjà apporté de bon ? Seul le Maître nous apporte la délivrance. Son aura nous enveloppe d'une folie protectrice et les ténèbres, enfin, nous accueillent quand la lumière nous rejette. » Son sourire en disait long. Il finit par lâcher Harry et partit chasser. Harry pensait. La lumière ne l'avait jamais rejeté, mais le ferait-elle lorsqu'elle découvrirait ce qu'il avait en lui ?

Oui.

Elle le tuerait, pour le tuer lui.

« Concentre-toi Harry. »

Ils avaient mangé, Rabastan avait nettoyé ses pieds, lui avait pansé le dos. Ils étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit défait et ils essayaient d'entrer en contact avec Voldemort. Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer : trop de doutes, d'incertitudes, d'appréhension. Parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à la légilimencie, c'était lui ouvrir son âme, son cœur, lui donner la clé de toutes ses pensées. Il n'était pas prêt, mais il le fallait. Il devait gagner la confiance de Rabastan.

« J'essaie », murmura-t-il alors avant de souffler un grand coup et de fermer ses yeux, l'air décidé. « Bien », salua Rabastan. « Il faut que tu cherches en toi ces visions que le Maître t'envoie sans le vouloir. Elles représentent le lien qui te lie à lui. Elles t'aideront à le saisir et te propulser dans... Je ne sais pas tellement où, mais je pense qu'il te saura possible de lui glisser quelques mots. Dis-lui que Rabastan est vivant, qu'il cherche à le retrouver, qu'il t'a, toi, que tu es un horcruxe, que tu viens avec moi délibérément. » Harry hocha la tête doucement et chercha en lui tous ces souvenirs déplaisants de l'homme-créature dans ce fauteuil, près de Pettigrow et Nagini. Les images vinrent à lui, il les revoyait nettement, il en voyait même plus, des bribes de conversations jamais entendues auparavant, des soupirs, des murmures... Il se laissa guider, ne sachant pas où cela le mènerait, mais décidant, pour de bon, d'aller à l'encontre de son destin plutôt que d'attendre d'être obligé d'y faire face.

« Voldemort... Voldemort... » pensait-il, appelant l'homme, cherchant à trouver l'entrée de son âme. « Nous avons un lien, je l'ai trouvé, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter... Voldemort... » Il continuait à murmurer, inlassablement, fouillant les visions pour en trouver la source.

« Harry Potter ! »

Harry eut un sursaut de surprise et ouvrit les yeux, fixant Rabastan qui le regardait avec envie, fierté, folie. Son esprit était néanmoins toujours concentré et il entendait encore les derniers échos du cri de Voldemort. « Oui. Je suis avec Rabastan. Il cherche à vous retrouver. Il m'a. Je suis votre horcruxe. » Sa cicatrice le fit souffrir et il ressentit au plus profond de lui le désarroi de Voldemort. Il porta les mains à sa tête et ferma les yeux violemment, serrant les dents. « Stop ! Stop ! Nous voulons vous retrouver. Je veux discuter. Je veux... Je suis votre protecteur. » La douleur cessa. « Mon... _protecteur_ », susurra Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse dans son esprit, l'assaillant totalement, prenant le contrôle de tout son être. Harry était paralysé, ressentant des multitudes d'émotions paradoxales. La peur, l'excitation. « En effet. Rabastan est là, tu dis. Je peux sentir où vous êtes. Ne bougez pas, je vous envoie mon rat avec un portoloin. Je suis pressé de vous rencontrer. D'ici-là, reste en-dehors de mon esprit, Harry Potter. » Tout contact disparut : Voldemort protégeait désormais son esprit contre lui. Harry regarda Rabastan et le mangemort lui sourit, hochant la tête.

« On attend, maintenant... » conclut Harry après lui avoir rapporté les propos de Voldemort.

« Pas pour longtemps », assura Rabastan en jetant un œil à l'extérieur de la cabane. « Pettigrow va certainement transplaner et venir nous rejoindre au plus vite. Nous y serons ce soir. » Il regarda Harry, un Harry résigné. « Ne t'en fais pas. » Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Tout ira bien. »

Pourtant, Harry le savait, tout ne pouvait qu'aller mal.

Surtout que, déjà, on grattait à la porte.


	6. Heart bang

**Disclaimer** : J'emprunte tout à J.K Rowling.

 **Notes** : J'aurais pris du temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais le voilà. Merci aux followers, au reviewers, j'espère que la suite vous fera plaisir !

 **Until we bleed ; Chapitre 5**

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Pettigrow, une fureur dans le cœur, une culpabilité vive, celle de ne pas avoir laissé Sirius et Remus le tuer. A cause de cet homme, Voldemort avait repris des forces, à cause de cet homme, Harry ne pourrait jamais connaître le bonheur de vivre avec son parrain, en fuite, caché, constamment, aux yeux du monde sorcier qui le pensait encore coupable. Mais le coupable était en face de Harry, un homme sale, immonde, tremblant, le front en sueur, les lèvres sèches, le crâne dégarni. Il se faisait petit, n'osant pas le regarder, se soumettant à la puissance noire de Rabastan qui le dominait de toute sa taille. Harry était content que l'homme soit là : sans lui, il se serait jeté sur ce rat, il l'aurait tué, étranglé, il lui aurait fait payer toutes ces années où il avait souffert aux mains des Dursley parce que Sirius était à Azkaban. « Emmène-nous », ordonna Rabastan, toisant cet homme d'un regard glacial, détestant qu'un être si faible ait aidé son maître à sa place. Pettigrow tendit les mains et Harry posa sa main sur sa manche avec dégoût, le cœur battant la chamade, sachant que, dans quelques secondes, il se retrouverait face à Voldemort. Rabastan attrapa l'épaule du rat et la main de Harry, la serrant dans un geste se voulant réconfortant. Ils disparurent.

Voldemort était assis sur le fauteuil que Harry avait aperçu dans ses rêves. Pettigrow s'éloigna rapidement au fond de la pièce, tremblant toujours, et Rabastan s'empressa de s'agenouiller, la tête néanmoins relevée, les yeux dévorant le visage de son maître. La figure de Voldemort se transforma en un sourire hideux et l'homme, la créature, émit un rire satisfait. « Quelle joie de te retrouver, Rabastan. Mon fidèle serviteur. Le gardien de mes secrets. J'étais très en colère de ne pas te savoir à ma recherche, Rabastan. » Le mangemort frissonna et baissa enfin la tête. Harry observait cette scène avec dédain, avec horreur aussi, parce qu'il se rendait compte que, bientôt, il serait à la place de l'homme. « Je suis un homme juste, tu le sais. Tu as découvert des choses qui pourraient garantir notre victoire sur le monde sorcier. Je ne te punirai pas. Retire-toi. » Rabastan hocha la tête et murmura un _merci maître_ avant de disparaître, lui aussi, dans un coin de la pièce, derrière Harry. Celui-ci s'avança vers Voldemort, le dos crispé, le cœur battant, les yeux fuyant. La créature souriait toujours. « Mon protecteur, Harry Potter », dit-il en guise de salutation. « Malgré ta rencontre avec Rabastan, tu as l'air en pleine forme. J'imagine qu'il a dû prendre soin de toi après avoir appris à quel point tu es important pour moi. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Mon horcruxe. Un morceau de mon âme vibre dans ton corps et me maintient en vie, Harry, tout comme elle te permet de parler le langage des serpents. » Harry hocha simplement la tête et Voldemort soupira, l'air un peu déçu. « Tu n'as pas l'air aussi enchanté que moi, je le comprends. Je pense pourtant que nous pouvons tous les deux profiter de cette situation, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? »

« Je le pense, oui », finit par murmurer Harry après un long silence. Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Il espérait qu'il pourrait en tirer quelque chose, qu'il pourrait sauver ceux qu'il aimait, qu'il pourrait, peut-être, avec le temps, trouver une solution pour détruire l'homme en face de lui sans avoir à se suicider.

« Avant de fixer les termes de notre accord, je voudrais faire quelque chose, Harry. » Le garçon le regarda simplement, attendant la suite. « Je voudrais récupérer un corps potable, avec lequel je puisse me battre, me défendre, et me présenter au monde, une chose que je pourrais faire grâce à toi. Tu te doutes bien que tu vas m'être grandement utile. » Harry détourna le regard et Voldemort rit, satisfait. « Je pourrais t'être utile aussi, Harry. T'assurer la sécurité, un avenir dans un monde puissant. Ce seront des choses dont nous discuterons une fois que je pourrais te regarder sans avoir à lever la tête », ajouta-t-il avant que Harry ne puisse s'exprimer, même si le Gryffondor avait envie, besoin, de parler des conditions avant que le mage noir ne retrouve toutes ses capacités. « Tu es mon horcruxe, Harry Potter. Tu me rends immortel. Je n'ai besoin que de toi, désormais, et je vais te garder près de moi précieusement. Tu réalises certainement que j'ai créé d'autres horcruxes. Je vais les détruire aujourd'hui, récupérer les fragments de mon âme que j'avais cachés, cela me permettra de récupérer mon corps. »

« Et si je me tue ensuite ? » murmura Harry, fébrile, constatant qu'il serait le dernier élément à abattre pour rendre Voldemort mortel.

« Je vais prendre énormément de précautions pour que tu ne te blesses pas mortellement, Harry, et même si tu arrivais à te tuer, cela ne m'empêcherait pas de créer d'autres horcruxes et, surtout, de briser toutes les clauses du contrat dont nous allons parler ensuite. Réfléchis bien : je t'offre une place auprès de moi et tu pourras exiger, disons, trois choses. Trois conditions pour que tu restes près de moi. Ce que tu veux. Penses-tu que je puisse récupérer mon corps, maintenant ? Ou désires-tu rentrer chez toi, sachant que j'ai des horcruxes qui me rendent immortel, ignorant tout de leur place, de leur forme, de leur nombre, et rejetant l'idée de pouvoir protéger ta famille, tes amis, ou même Poudlard de mon courroux ? »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir ; il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que Rabastan lui avait révélé son rôle dans cette guerre. Il savait que son comportement était peut-être égoïste, qu'il devrait penser à la communauté avant de songer à ses amis, mais il n'y arrivait pas. La communauté sorcière avait été exécrable avec lui et même s'il désirait ardemment la mort de Voldemort, il n'allait pas rejeter son offre parce que, pour le moment, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait l'atteindre s'il fuyait. Il savait qu'on le penserait traître, qu'on ne comprendrait pas ses décisions, mais il savait qu'il mourrait aux mains de la justice sorcière si le monde découvrait qu'il maintenait Voldemort en vie depuis des années. Il tourna la tête vers Rabastan qui lui lança un sourire teinté de folie, il jeta un œil à Pettigrow qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même et, enfin, il osa regarder Voldemort, ses yeux verts brillant de tristesse, de détermination, de colère. « Vous pouvez récupérer votre corps », dit-il en essayant de garder un ton ferme. « Je suis prêt à vous soutenir. »

Voldemort leva sa petite main et Harry sut qu'il devait l'attraper. La pièce se chargea en magie noire, l'atmosphère devint pesante, et Voldemort chantait une incantation en latin, laissant sa puissance se déverser entre les murs. Soudain, la tension retomba, et six objets tombèrent au sol dans un bruit assourdissant : un médaillon, une bague, un diadème, une coupe, un journal et, Nagini, son serpent, inerte. Harry se demandait ce qu'avaient bien pu signifier ces objets pour que Voldemort les utilise comme réceptacles de son âme. « Mon journal... L'horcruxe a été détruit, je le ressens. Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement mais la colère grondait derrière chaque mot. « Dumbledore, il y a deux ans », répondit Harry rapidement. Voldemort hocha la tête et leva sa baguette. Les objets se soulevèrent et il les plaça en cercle. « Harry. Dépose-moi à l'intérieur. » Même s'il ne voulait surtout pas le toucher, Harry attrapa le corps avec précaution et le déposa sur le sol. Il s'éloigna et s'approcha de Rabastan, se sentant en sécurité auprès de lui, loin de l'aura austère que dégageaient les horcruxes. Le mangemort posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit quand Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Voldemort était silencieux mais les objets vibraient, bougeaient, tandis que la magie commençait à faire trembler la vieille maison. Un nuage noir entoura l'homme et on l'entendit hurler, hurler comme jamais, et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter, horrifié, impressionné.

Puis le silence.

Et la résurrection. Le nuage noir se dissipa tandis que le corps de Voldemort s'élevait dans les airs, tournoyant, grandissant, changeant. Quand l'homme posa ses deux pieds nus au sol, il était de nouveau... humain. Grand, élancé, maigre, chauve, et nu. Harry ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Voldemort prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, un regard rouge, profond, meurtrier. Harry crut qu'il allait mourir, le souffle coupé. Rabastan et Pettigrow s'étaient agenouillés et Voldemort leva sa baguette, couvrant son nouveau corps d'un fin tissu noir. « Ce serait plaisant de découvrir ce corps avec toi, Harry... » Le garçon recula contre le mur et Voldemort lui sourit plaisamment.

« Parlons conditions, veux-tu. » Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et Harry vint près de lui, passant à côté des objets désormais détruits, le corps de Nagini maintenant poussière.


	7. If bridges gotta fall

**Disclaimer** : Blabla, J.K Rowling, blabla...

 **Notes** : Un chapitre plus long car une longue discussion s'imposait entre Voldemort et Harry.

 **Until we bleed ; Chapitre 6**

Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de celui dans lequel Voldemort était assis. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, face au mage noir ; il aurait dû être chez les Dursley, malheureux, peut-être, vivant chaque nuit des visions cauchemardesques et subissant chaque jour les reproches et les coups de son oncle. Il aurait préféré ça au rôle que le destin lui avait désormais attribué. Le destin... ou la lune. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était transformé en loup ; les explications de Rabastan n'avaient pas grand sens pour lui. S'était-elle jouée de lui ? Prévoyait-elle de l'aider dans cette aventure désagréable ? Il l'espérait. Il espérait que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, que quelqu'un l'arrache des bras de l'ennemi. Voldemort lui avait proposé de fuir, mais Harry n'avait pas pu accepter... ou, plutôt, il n'avait pas pu refuser de rejeter ces compromis dont lui parlait l'homme. Il avait le pouvoir de garder ses amis en sécurité.

« Alors, Harry, que souhaites-tu en échange de ta coopération ? »

Harry avait réfléchi. Il n'était pas certain que les choses qu'il allait choisir étaient les meilleures, les plus empathiques ou les moins égoïstes. Il avait néanmoins fait un choix et il allait s'y tenir ; enfin, on lui donnait l'occasion de s'affirmer, de prendre des décisions. Tant pis si c'était Voldemort qui le lui permettait.

« Tout d'abord, des réponses aux questions que je me pose. » Malgré ses poings serrés contre ses jambes, son dos crispé, son regard fuyant, sa voix était ferme. Il tenait le coup. Voldemort lui sourit, de ce sourire plaisant qui transformait son visage depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Harry n'en doutait pas, l'homme était satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il pensait sûrement qu'il avait déjà tout gagné. Harry essayait de ne pas y songer mais il savait qu'un jour, il lui faudrait trouver une solution à son enchaînement. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

« Très bien. J'accepte ce premier terme du contrat mais sache, Harry, que je ne pourrais peut-être pas répondre à tout. » Le garçon hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas, en un claquement de doigt, découvrir tous les secrets de Voldemort. « Tu peux les poser maintenant. Après tout, pourquoi attendre ? »

Harry frotta ses mains moites contre son pantalon et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, un peu perturbé. Il n'était pas tout à fait prêt mais il n'allait pas décliner l'offre : il avait besoin de savoir. La première question fusa dans un murmure angoissé. « Pourquoi mes parents ? Pourquoi moi ? » Il allait ajouter que Rabastan lui avait dit que Voldemort avait eu peur de lui mais, étrangement, il ne voulait pas mettre le mangemort en danger ; l'homme, malgré lui, l'avait sauvé d'une errance certaine et, surtout, Harry ne doutait pas qu'il serait son ancre dans cet endroit...

« Ce sont des questions auxquelles il m'est difficile de répondre, Harry », avança Voldemort en croisant délicatement les jambes. Les yeux de Harry furent attirés par les chevilles nues et il détourna le regard rapidement : c'était étrange que de voir Voldemort humain. Il l'avait vu monstrueux derrière le crâne de Quirrell, jeune grâce au journal désormais détruit, comme une créature une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. C'était troublant. « Je n'en connais pas moi-même toutes les réponses. » Harry leva les yeux vers lui et Voldemort gloussa, ce que Harry ne pouvait presque pas concevoir. Il l'entendait néanmoins de ses propres oreilles et il ne pouvait qu'y croire. La situation lui paraissait irréelle et il n'attendait qu'une chose : se réfugier dans n'importe quel lit qu'on lui offrirait et s'enfuir au pays des songes. Il avait pourtant besoin de ces réponses. Le mage noir continua. « Mais, grâce à toi, grâce à notre coopération, je suis convaincu que je pourrais obtenir les éléments qui me manquent pour te répondre de la manière la plus complète qui soit. Je vais néanmoins te révéler une chose, parce que tu le mérites, parce que cela nous concerne. Il existe une prophétie. Celle-ci mentionne la naissance d'un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de me vaincre grâce à un pouvoir dont j'ignore l'existence. »

Harry le regarda, troublé, tandis que Voldemort gardait le silence pour lui laisser le temps d'avaler l'information. Une prophétie ? Toute sa vie, signée par quelque chose d'aussi nébuleux, d'aussi abstrait ? « Pourquoi y avoir cru ? » murmura-t-il, interdit. Même s'il avait du mal à imaginer Voldemort se laisser impressionner par de vaporeuses paroles murmurées, il pouvait comprendre ; n'avait-il pas cru, lui-même, aux quelques mots troubles prononcés par Trelawney à la fin de l'année ? Ces mots ne s'étaient-ils pas finalement révélés vrais ?

« Parce que je ne connaissais pas la suite de cette prophétie », avoua l'homme, « et que je ne pouvais pas risquer de voir grandir cet enfant. Cet enfant, un Potter, j'en étais convaincu, car la prophétie disait de lui qu'il serait l'enfant d'un couple m'ayant défié trois fois, et qu'il naîtrait le septième mois... Toi. Prophétisé, puissant par ta lignée, je devais t'éliminer. » Il sourit aux sourcils froncés de Harry. « Mes horcruxes me rendaient instable. Rabastan doit être heureux de me voir dans cet état. » Harry entendit le mangemort murmurer _maître_ mais Voldemort continua, ne le laissant pas s'exprimer. « Six morceaux de mon âme éparpillés. Je n'étais pas toujours lucide et j'ai laissé cette prophétie m'effrayer. »

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? » le pressa Harry. Voldemort secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous le saurons peut-être quand nous aurons entendu le reste de la prophétie. Elle se trouve au Ministère, nous irons la chercher dès que possible. » Harry acquiesça, rassuré : il voulait comprendre. « Aujourd'hui, peu importe le pouvoir qu'on te dit posséder, tu es à moi. »

Harry frémit. Il ne voulait pas lui appartenir mais il était désormais son homme, son protecteur. Il refusait que cette situation s'éternise mais, pour le moment, il essaierait d'en tirer tout ce qu'il pourrait. Il était lion de cœur mais le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard ; il montrerait au monde qu'il avait pu être rusé. Qu'il n'avait pas été piégé.

« As-tu d'autres questions ? »

« Pourquoi les horcruxes ? »

« Je voulais éviter la mort. Je le veux toujours, d'ailleurs. »

« Allons-nous rester ici ? »

« Non. » Voldemort se redressa. « Rabastan, approche. Peux-tu accéder à la demeure des Lestrange ? »

« Bien sûr maître », répondit-il en s'inclinant après s'être approché vivement des deux fauteuils. « Il nous suffirait de désigner un Gardien du Secret pour que la propriété soit sécurisée. Je peux aller vérifier si les protections sont toujours présentes, si les aurors n'ont pas placé de détecteurs... »

« Fais ça, Rabastan. » Rabastan obtempéra et disparut rapidement. « Nous irons là-bas dès ce soir si nous le pouvons. Elle a sûrement été laissée à l'abandon mais les elfes de maison des Lestrange doivent l'entretenir depuis toutes ces années dans l'espoir de voir leurs maîtres revenir. Nous y serons confortables. » Il regarda Harry et soupira en le voyant si gêné, si fermé. « Tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise avec moi. Tu as fait le bon choix. Je t'ai donné deux options et tu as choisi celle qui te permettait de protéger tes proches et d'avoir des réponses à tes questions. Si tu avais décidé de fuir, même si j'avais décidé de laisser ta mémoire intacte, tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre mes horcruxes. Tu aurais donné cette information à Dumbledore et, comme il connaît certains aspects de ma vie, il aurait pu deviner où je cachais certains de ses artefacts. Mais pas tous. Il n'aurait même jamais eu le nombre exact. Tu as fait le bon choix. »

Harry marmonna que oui, les yeux rivés sur ses mains crispés contre son pantalon. « Ce n'est pas seulement à cause des autres, c'est aussi que... Vous avez tué mes parents. Et je suis là, à vous écouter me rassurer. » Harry en souffrait : il avait l'impression de trahir ceux qui étaient morts pour le protéger.

« Ils faisaient la guerre. Ils auraient pu mourir lors d'une bataille. Ils sont morts pour toi et ils ne sont plus là aujourd'hui pour t'aider à faire face à ton destin. Tu as pris une décision sensible et réfléchie. Harry, de tout façon, as-tu seulement quelques convictions politiques ? »

« Je sais que les nés-moldus ne sont pas inférieurs aux autres sorciers, et que les moldus ne méritent pas de mourir », cracha-t-il en sa direction, reprenant de la verve en réalisant de quel côté il était maintenant. Hermione... Elle allait le détester. « Pourquoi les méprisez-vous autant ? »

« Ils sont inutiles », répondit-il indifféremment. « S'ils étaient au courant de notre existence, ils nous extermineraient. Ils nous transformeraient en sujets d'expérience. Il est de mon devoir, en tant que sorcier, de les anéantir, de les assujettir, avant qu'ils n'apprennent que nous existons. Les moldus, avec leurs religions, leurs avancées technologiques, sont exécrables. Ils compensent leur médiocrité pas plus de médiocrité encore... Ils renient le monde tel que nous, sorciers, le respectons. Ils ne méritent pas d'y vivre. » Sa bouche déformée en une grimace de dégoût, il poursuivit. « Les nés-moldus, c'est autre chose. S'ils peuvent assumer leur provenance, et s'ils promettent de vivre comme des sorciers respectables... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Harry le regarda, bouche-bée. Il pensait que toute la colère de Voldemort était injustifiée, qu'il faisait la guerre pour le plaisir, qu'il torturait pour le sport ; il semblerait que, derrière ses actes atroces, se cache la certitude d'une vérité, la conviction d'agir pour le bien du monde sorcier. « As-tu d'autres questions ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous détruit vos autres horcruxes ? Pourquoi laisser votre vie entre mes mains ? »

Voldemort explosa de rire et Harry serra les dents, gêné, énervé. « Tu es naïf. Tu es mon protecteur, oui, tu vas grandement m'aider, mais je ne te confie certainement pas ma vie. Le moindre doute et je te tue. Les horcruxes sont si rapidement faits... » Il lui fit un sourire narquois. Harry voulait se jeter sur lui et lui arracher ce sourire dès lèvres. L'homme, malgré sa volonté précédente de la rassurer, ne lui portait aucun intérêt : il n'était qu'un moyen vers un objectif. Sa vie était bouleversée par sa rencontre avec Rabastan mais, Voldemort, du haut de son trône, ne le considérait même pas, même s'il conservait en lui un fragment de son âme. Il détourna le regard, honteux de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même, Harry », susurra l'homme. « Tu es important. Tu l'étais pour eux et, maintenant, tu l'es pour moi. » Voldemort leva sa baguette et le fauteuil de Harry s'approcha rapidement du sien, si bien que leurs genoux étaient désormais en contact. Il se pencha et attrapa le menton de Harry entre ses doigts longilignes. « Tu es important », répéta-t-il doucement. « Tu vas changer les choses, nous allons changer les choses. » Il inspira un grand coup. « Et ton odeur, merveilleuse. » Il se recula et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. « Questions ? Ton deuxième souhait ? »

« La famille Weasley, Hermione Granger et sa famille également, Neville Londubat, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hagrid. Je veux qu'ils soient en sécurité. »

« Harry, seulement des enfants. Les adultes voudront se battre pour leurs valeurs. Je peux te promettre que je ne leur ferai rien personnellement mais je ne peux pas empêcher mes mangemorts de se battre contre eux lors d'une bataille. »

« Si ! » s'exclama Harry. « Vous pouvez leur ordonner de ne pas utiliser le sortilège de la mort contre eux. » Il croisa les bras dans une attitude enfantine. « Ils n'ont pas à tuer pour se défendre ou pour attaquer. »

« Très bien. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry. Voldemort leva un sourcil. « D'accord. Alors très bien. Mon troisième souhait : que Pettigrow soit livré à la justice, que Sirius soit innocenté. » Il entendit le rat frémir derrière et il sourit cruellement. Il aurait enfin sa revanche. Voldemort ouvrit la bouche mais Rabastan apparut près deux.

« Nous en parlerons demain, Harry. » Le garçon garda les bras croisés mais accepta, jetant un regard glacial à Pettigrow qui se ratatina sur lui-même. « Rabastan ? »

« La voie est libre, maître. Aucun détecteur. La maison a été fouillée, c'est tout. Nous pouvons y aller mais il serait préférable de nommer un Gardien du Secret maintenant afin d'être sûrs d'y apparaître en toute sécurité. Même si je n'ai rien trouvé, je dois avouer que je suis un peu rouillé. »

Le rôle de Gardien fut choisi par Voldemort et, bientôt, ils étaient quatre dans le hall d'une grande maison. Tout était allumé, et tout était propre, ordonné, comme si elle avait toujours été habitée.

« Les elfes ont pris soin de la demeure afin qu'elle ne se détériore pas avec les années. J'ai fait préparer la grande chambre pour vous, maître. »

« Parfait. Conduis Harry à sa chambre. Nous nous retrouverons demain pour continuer notre discussion, mon protecteur. » Il lui caressa la joue et Harry détourna le visage, choqué, troublé, mais le mage noir ne fit que rire en montant les escaliers. Pettigrow était déjà parti se réfugier il ne savait où.

« Viens, Harry, allons nous coucher. Ce fut une rude journée, longue, mais merveilleuse. La vie promet d'être meilleure maintenant. »

Pour Rabastan, peut-être. Harry, qui le suivait dans le dédale des couloirs illuminés, doutait qu'elle soit clémente avec lui. Au moins, il savait que ses amis iraient bien. C'était le plus important. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à ne plus compter, à être invisible ; mais eux, ils l'avaient aimé, et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour leur montrer à quel point il les aimait en retour. Même sa liberté, même sa trahison. Il trouverait une solution. Et si la vie promettait à Rabastan d'être plus belle, il promettait à quiconque l'entendait qu'il tuerait Voldemort.


	8. Then I'll fall too

**Disclaimer** : L'univers est la propriété de J.K Rowling, j'emprunte le tout pour faire quelque chose de pas terrible et heureusement je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça !

 **Notes** : Harry fait son annonce au monde sorcier. Merci aux followers/reviewers, c'est cool à vous.

 **Until we bleed ; Chapitre 7**

« Harry... »

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses derniers rêves se dissipant peu à peu tandis que la lumière du jour finissait par l'éveiller complètement. Rabastan était assis sur le bord du lit : comme ces derniers jours, ils avaient dormi ensemble. Harry s'était effondré dans le lit que lui avait proposé l'homme et celui-ci l'avait bercé en essayant, en vain, de le rassurer. Il était resté. Harry avait réussi à s'endormir malgré tous les doutes qui l'assaillaient et les remords qui tordaient son cœur et, alors qu'une nouvelle journée commençait, il se sentait désormais las. Il était pressé que tout se termine enfin ; qu'il soit exposé au monde comme un traître, que Voldemort fasse sa guerre, et qu'il puisse s'enterrer ici, dans cette grande chambre du manoir Lestrange.

« Harry... » répéta Rabastan en caressant ses cheveux. Il vit qu'il était réveillé et soupira. « Le seigneur a emprisonné Pettigrow, selon ton dernier souhait. Il va le livrer au Ministère aujourd'hui même tout en annonçant son retour et ta coopération... » Harry le regarda, indécis, et Rabastan lui sourit. « C'est une bonne nouvelle. Les mangemorts encore libres vont être appelés cet après-midi, c'est Lucius Malefoy qui conduira le rat au Ministère et tu devras l'accompagner. Le maître t'attend dans deux heures pour en discuter. Ca va aller ? »

« Je suppose », murmura Harry d'une voix rauque. « Au moins Sirius sera innocenté. » Il s'enfonça sous la couette. « Mais je ne peux pas rester ici ? Je ne suis pas obligé de venir, non ? »

Sa petite voix fit rire Rabastan qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se lever énergiquement. « J'ai bien peur que si, Harry. Seule ta présence prouvera au monde sorcier que tu es des nôtres désormais. » Harry ferma les yeux brièvement avant de hocher la tête et de se recroqueviller sous la couverture. « Dans deux heures, Harry. Tu as des vêtements dans la salle de bain. »

L'homme partit de la chambre et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Au chaud, protégé, Harry ne voulait pas sortir du lit, mais il savait qu'il devait affronter ces épreuves avant d'être laissé tranquille. Il ferma les yeux, souffla un grand coup, prêt à se lever... et décida de rester blotti aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Deux heures plus tard, un pantalon noir, une chemise noire et les yeux fatigués, Harry sortit de sa tanière pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander aux elfes où il était, il sentait sa présence, suffocante, puissante et il entendait sa voix, doucereuse, susurrant à l'oreille de ses mangemorts des promesses de gloire et de sang. Harry entra dans la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Voldemort était assis dans un large fauteuil et deux mangemorts étaient présents avec lui. Le mage noir se leva et vint rejoindre le garçon, le sourire aux lèvres. « Harry. Quel plaisir de te voir réveillé. J'ai expliqué à ces messieurs notre accord. » Il tenait Harry par les épaules et l'entraînait avec lui tandis qu'il parlait sans interruption, le regard des deux mangemorts, incrédules, posés sur l'étrange paire qu'ils faisaient. « Tu reconnais très certainement Lucius Malefoy, un mangemort très rusé, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? Et je te présente Walden Macnair, que tu as apparemment rencontré cette année... » Harry hocha la tête et s'installa dans le fauteuil que Voldemort lui désignait. L'homme se tint debout derrière lui, ses mains sur le dossier. « Ils travaillent tous les deux au Ministère et tu vas les accompagner pour annoncer mon retour. Ils livreront également Peter et expliqueront son implication dans la mort de tes parents... » Il retourna s'installer dans son propre fauteuil. « Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'adore les entrées dramatiques... »

Macnair pouffa et Malefoy sourit, amusé. Son regard était fixé sur Harry et le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards sombres et indignés : il détestait l'homme depuis qu'il avait donné à Ginny ce journal étrange qui avait été un horcruxe comme il l'avait découvert la veille.

« Maître, vous êtes sûr que Potter est digne de confiance ? » finit-il par demander.

« Doutes-tu de mes capacités de jugement, Lucius ? » demanda Voldemort en sifflant. Lucius baissa la tête et Voldemort claqua la langue. « Ne remets pas en question mes décisions. Harry n'a aucune raison de me trahir. Les accords que nous avons passés l'arrangent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », répondit simplement Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. « Malefoy n'a juste pas confiance en moi, nous avons un différend. »

« Vraiment ? » s'intéressa Voldemort tandis que Malefoy se redressait dans son siège, alarmé. Il regardait fixement Harry mais le garçon ignora ses supplications silencieuses et se tourna vers Voldemort, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il repensait avec nostalgie à ce qu'ils avaient vécu. « Il a trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets l'année dernière grâce à votre journal, vous savez, celui dont l'apparence vous a énervé hier... »

L'air devint glacial et la tension était palpable dans la pièce. Tout au fond de lui, Harry sentait même le fragment de l'âme de Voldemort s'agiter en ressentant l'aura ténébreuse du mage noir.

« Je pensais bien faire, maître », murmura Malefoy en s'agenouillant précipitamment devant Voldemort. « Je sais que ce journal était important pour vous, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait détruit. »

« Tu ne pensais pas, en effet. » Il leva sa baguette. « Crucio. »

Harry eut envie de se boucher les oreilles : soudainement, il regrettait d'avoir dénoncé Malefoy. Ses cris étaient insupportables et le sourire narquois de Macnair encore plus. Ces hommes étaient alliés mais ils n'avaient aucun respect l'un pour l'autre, et Harry savait que personne ne le respecterait non plus. Ses amis allaient le détester, le monde sorcier le mépriser, et les mangemorts seraient incapables de le respecter car lui-même n'arriverait jamais à taire le dédain qu'il ressentait. Voldemort arrêta le sort ; seule la respiration saccadée de Malefoy brisait le silence tendu.

« La prochaine fois, Lucius, évite de prendre des initiatives. » Harry l'observa regarder Malefoy à ses pieds avec condescendance. « Redresse-toi. Vous partez maintenant. »

Il partit sans ajouter un mot de plus et Harry se retrouva seul avec les deux mangemorts. Malefoy se releva difficilement et, d'un coup de baguette, il retrouva de sa prestance : cheveux coiffés et robe impeccable. Son visage, néanmoins, était déformé par la colère. « Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, Potter ? »

« Il aurait fini par le savoir », répondit Harry en se levant. Macnair fit de même. « Je ne vous aime pas. Je ne suis là que parce que j'avais quelque chose à retirer de cette coopération. Je vous laisse me conduire au Ministère, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Je n'ai de compte à rendre qu'à Voldemort. »

Macnair haussa les épaules, totalement désintéressé, et Malefoy serra les dents avant d'acquiescer. Harry se demandait ce que Voldemort avait bien pu leur dire avant qu'il n'apparaisse les avait-il menacer ? Leur avait-il fait clairement comprendre qu'il était sa propriété ? C'était sûrement le cas. Malefoy sortit un mouchoir en tissu bleu de sa poche et Macnair l'attrapa. Harry fit de même. Le blond l'activa et ils disparurent.

Le Ministère. Harry n'y était jamais allé. Il savait que le père de Ron y travaillait mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point l'endroit était grand, majestueux. Il respirait la magie mais, pour Harry, l'atmosphère n'était pas la même que celle qui enveloppait Poudlard. La magie ici était rapide, pressée ; des messages volaient dans les couloirs tandis que le trio marchait rapidement, croisant des sorciers stupéfaits de voir Harry Potter. Le garçon priait silencieusement pour qu'ils rencontrent quelqu'un, n'importe qui, un sorcier amical qui irait chercher Dumbledore et qui l'aiderait à fuir cette impasse. Mais, au fond de lui, Harry se demandait s'il suivrait le directeur de Poudlard : n'avait-il pas conclu des accords bénéfiques pour lui avec Voldemort ? Pettigrow n'était-il pas sur le point de se faire livrer à la justice pour permettre à Sirius d'être innocenté ? Harry savait qu'au moindre faux pas, les deux derniers termes du contrat qu'il avait conclu avec le mage noir voleraient en éclats. Il ne le souhaitait pas : son parrain allait être libre, enfin, et ses amis étaient protégés.

« Où est le rat ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse à Macnair qui marchait à ses côtés, tandis que Malefoy avançait d'un pas rapide devant eux, ses cheveux et sa cape volant derrière lui de manière élégante.

« T'inquiète pas, Potter, on va le livrer aux aurors ton rat », ricana le bourreau sans lui donner aucun indice sur la façon dont les choses allaient se dérouler. Harry était stressé, anxieux ; les sorciers allaient-ils se battre ou écouter ?

Brusquement, le décor changea. Le long couloir qu'ils traversaient les avait menés au centre du Ministère : la foule se précipitait, des gens discutaient, et, au milieu de tout ce bruit, de toute cette activité, une statue. C'était vers celle-ci qu'ils se dirigeaient et Harry comprenait enfin pourquoi ils étaient venus ici : tout le monde les verrait, le message serait entendu par la majorité et, surtout, il serait spectaculaire. Harry déglutit mais il ne put s'arrêter malgré son envie pressante de faire demi-tour ; Macnair le suivait de très près et l'empêchait de ralentir le mouvement. Il n'avait désormais plus le choix. Aujourd'hui, il deviendrait mangemort.

Un coup de baguette et une estrade apparut ; un deuxième mouvement et la voix de Lucius Malefoy se répercuta dans tout le hall. « Sorcières, sorciers, je demande votre attention. J'ai un message de la plus grande importance à vous transmettre. » Harry se trouvait à ses côtés, un peu en retrait, et Macnair se tenait dans un coin, surveillant, inspectant, la baguette à la main. Le silence était désormais palpable et tout le monde s'était approché, intrigué. Harry voyait déjà des photographes et des journalistes. Voldemort avait choisi le meilleur endroit pour refaire surface. « Je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy », commença le mangemort en se tenant droit, fier, imposant. « Vous me connaissez tous pour ma présence et mon importance dans le monde magique. Vous me respectez ou vous me méprisez, mais personne n'est indifférent. Vous vous demandez le rôle que j'ai eu à jouer dans la guerre qui a bouleversé notre monde il y a maintenant des dizaines d'années. C'est en compagnie de Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, que je vais vous révéler la vérité. »

Les flashs des appareils photos éblouissaient Harry qui écoutait, éberlué. Il hocha la tête à la mention de son nom mais n'intervint pas : il savait que Malefoy avait préparé son discours, qu'il s'apprêtait à bousculer le monde aujourd'hui.

« Je demande aux aurors que je vois déjà s'inquiéter de cette mise en scène de ne pas intervenir. Je tiens à raconter cette histoire et mon jeune ami est ici pour me soutenir. Pensez-vous que Harry Potter serait à mes côtés si je représentais un danger pour votre sécurité ? » La foule murmura et Harry avait les mains moites. L'homme se servait de son nom, et cela semblait fonctionner. « Bien », sourit Malefoy, satisfait. Il n'avait pas l'air anxieux, et pourtant Harry savait qu'il avait tout fait pour expliquer ses actions, pour éviter la prison et rester un homme respectable. Le destin de Harry n'était pas le seul à être ébranlé aujourd'hui. « J'étais un mangemort. » Il fit fi des murmures outrés de la foule, des baguettes levées des aurors. « J'avais les mêmes convictions, les mêmes idéaux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je les ai toujours d'ailleurs. Le monde devait changer et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a essayé, avec ses fidèles mangemorts, de briser le cocon dans lequel vous sembliez tous vous êtres réfugiés. Il a été vaincu par Harry Potter. J'ai tenté de reprendre ma vie en main après sa disparition et vous réalisez que j'ai réussi. Je suis devenu l'homme que vous connaissez tous. Je ne regrette pas cette guerre. Je regrette simplement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas gagné. »

Harry les regardait tous, un par un, il les voyait choqués, outrés, blessés pour certains, désabusés pour d'autres. Ils voulaient vengeance et Malefoy le savait très bien. « Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de m'enfermer et de me laisser pourrir au fond d'une cellule. Laissez-moi d'abord terminer. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'excuser, pour me confesser. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne regrette rien. Je regrette simplement qu'un innocent soit en fuite alors que des coupables comme moi peuvent vous parler aujourd'hui en plein cœur du Ministère. »

La foule explosa et Malefoy les laissa s'indigner quelques secondes encore avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix nette et puissante. « Vous l'avez compris, Sirius Black est innocent. C'est Peter Pettigrow qui a trahi les Potter, c'est ce rat », dit-il en sortant quelque chose de sa poche qu'il montra à tous après l'avoir agrandie. Une cage. « qui a conduit à la mort un couple de sorciers braves et loyaux. Un animagus. » Agrandissant encore la cage pour qu'elle puisse contenir un homme et la posant au sol, il jeta le sortilège qui permettrait au rat de se transformer. Pettigrow apparut, tremblant, pleurnichant. Harry en frissonnait, en suait. Tout devenait réel. « Il vous suffira de l'interroger par veritaserum pour découvrir la vérité », dit-il un peu dégoûté en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le mangemort. « Je tenais simplement à rétablir cette vérité. J'ai également autre chose à vous annoncer, si vous me le permettez. »

Deux aurors étaient venus chercher la cage et la foule ainsi que les journalistes réclamèrent d'autres révélations. Un spectacle, véritablement. Personne ne pensait plus à la réalité de la situation.

« Si Harry Potter est avec moi aujourd'hui, c'était avant tout pour faire innocenter son parrain et pour me permettre de prendre la parole. Il a néanmoins quelque chose à vous annoncer. Il préfère le faire lui-même parce qu'il sait que vous l'écouterez. Harry... » dit-il familièrement, amicalement et Harry s'avança. Il n'avait rien prévu. Il serait juste honnête. Il ferait simplement ce que Voldemort attendait de lui et il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

« Voldemort est de retour. » La foule hurla au mensonge mais Harry secoua la tête et, petit à petit, le silence retomba. « Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. J'étais là et je l'ai aidé. Voldemort veut reconquérir le monde sorcier, il veut vous aider à prendre les bonnes décisions, à reconnaître les moldus pour le danger qu'ils représentent. Il vous fera la guerre si nécessaire. Je suis avec lui, je tenais juste à vous l'avouer aujourd'hui. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, nous avons passé des accords, et j'ai réalisé que sa vision des choses, si elle n'est pas toujours juste, a au moins le mérite de vouloir améliorer et protéger les conditions de vie de chaque sorcier en ce monde. Je lui appartiens désormais. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui croyaient en moi mais... »

Sa gorge se serra et il fut incapable de continuer. Il baissa la tête et recula vers le fond de l'estrade tandis qu'il entendait des sorciers l'insulter, le qualifier de traître. Il souffrait. Il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision mais il était désormais trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Les dés étaient lancés. C'était maintenant à lui de trouver un moyen de faire disparaître Voldemort pour de bon.

« Merci Harry. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix : le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'apparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire et il se tenait là, près de l'estrade, lévitant à quelques mètres du sol. Il était majestueux, puissant, et une aura sombre l'entourait, le protégeant très certainement des sortilèges avec lesquels on tenterait de l'attaquer. Rabastan était également apparu et il s'était précipité vers Harry, le tenant fermement par les épaules. Harry, dans cette étreinte étrange, se sentait enfin rassuré, protégé. Il tourna la tête vers le torse de Rabastan et ferma les yeux, écoutant simplement ce qui se passait autour de lui, manquant l'apparition d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Je suis de retour. Au moment où je vous parle, les détraqueurs libèrent tous mes mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban. Nous combattrons pour nos idéaux. Nous défendrons nos valeurs. Nous révolutionnerons le monde sorcier pour qu'il resplendisse à nouveau. Nous avons des coutumes, des croyances, des rituels qui préservent notre magie, qui alimentent notre monde depuis des décennies. Vous les reniez toujours plus, acceptant les technologies moldues et leurs croyances stupides. Vous vous affichez de plus en plus, vous votez des lois pour permettre à toujours plus de moldus d'apprendre notre existence. Vous nous mettez en danger. Vous affaiblissez notre magie en reniant nos traditions et vous nous exposez à des individus qui sont bien plus nombreux et effrayés que nous. Réfléchissez à tout cela avant de lever vos baguettes vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Réfléchissez à l'évolution de notre monde avant d'insulter nos convictions ! Nous nous battrons. Nous aimons le sang, la guerre et la douleur. Nous ne renions pas la magie noire qui nous habite tous. J'accueillerai avec plaisir tous ceux qui voudront rejoindre nos rangs. D'ici là... Nous nous reverrons très vite. »

Il disparut avec Malefoy et Macnair et Harry se sentit disparaître également dans les bras de Rabastan. Voldemort ouvrait déjà une bouteille de champagne et servait des verres à ses invités : Macnair et la famille Malefoy. Harry s'empêcha de regarder Drago qui le fixait avec insistance. Rabastan serra Harry dans ses bras, franchement cette fois-ci.

« Bravo Harry, tu étais parfait. » Incapable de parler, Harry hocha la tête.

« En effet Harry », ajouta Voldemort en s'approchant d'eux en leur tendant une coupe de champagne. Rabastan le relâcha et accepta le verre mais Harry refusa. « Tu devrais fêter ça Harry, et oublier. Tu as joué ton rôle. Tu es tranquille désormais. Laisse-toi aller, ça ne sert à rien de penser. Tu as agi et c'est fini. Tu es des nôtres. Cela les a tous déstabilisés. »

Harry détourna le regard. « Comment avez-vous réussi à transplaner comme ça dans l'enceinte du Ministère ? »

« C'est grâce au lien qui nous unit. J'ai fait quelques recherches et comme je peux appeler à moi mes fragments d'âme, comme tu l'as vu hier, je peux également apparaître près d'eux, peu importe l'endroit. » Il avala sa coupe et on entendit bientôt de nombreux bruits dans la demeure des Lestrange. « Mes mangemorts sont arrivés. Reste ici Harry, les détraqueurs sont sûrement là également. Je dois aussi expliquer notre coopération. Rabastan, je sais que tu dois être pressé de revoir ton frère et ta belle-soeur, mais peut-être pourrais-tu porter compagnie à Harry pendant que j'accueille nos invités ? »

« Avec plaisir, maître. » Il attrapa Harry par le bras et apparurent dans la chambre du garçon. Comme la veille, Harry se laissa tomber dans le lit.


	9. You're gone

**Disclaimer** : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi !

 **Notes** : Harry a un plan après des mois auprès de Voldemort. Un petit chapitre pour expliquer comment il en est arrivé là avant de rentrer dans le cœur de l'action ! C'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire. Merci aux reviewers/followers ! :)

 **Until we bleed ; Chapitre 8**

Le temps passait, lentement, trop lentement pour Harry qui regardait par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre au manoir Lestrange. La guerre n'était pas gagnée mais il savait que, chaque jour, Voldemort avançait un peu plus vers le pouvoir. Le ministère était tombé, Poudlard, et Dumbledore, résistaient vaillamment mais Harry sentait, dans les lettres qu'on lui envoyait chaque jour, inlassablement, que l'école ne serait bientôt plus un refuge pour quiconque.

Des lettres, il en recevait énormément depuis qu'il était apparu au ministère avec Lucius Malefoy. Ses amis, déçus, ne comprenaient pas ses choix ; Sirius, le sommait de s'enfuir, de revenir, de rompre le contrat qu'il avait dû conclure avec Voldemort ; Dumbledore, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que les termes offerts par le Mage Noir avaient dû l'intéresser assez pour faire ce geste, lui disait simplement de trouver une solution rapidement. Ils comptaient tous sur lui ; certains s'attendaient à le revoir, d'autres à le voir tuer Voldemort avant de revenir. Seuls les sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas l'insultaient de traître, mais c'était déjà trop. Il détestait recevoir le journal pour y lire qu'il avait trahi le monde et ses parents. Pourtant, il se morfondait dans sa chambre. Il n'en sortait que très rarement parce que les Mangemorts avaient envahi la demeure et tous n'étaient pas prêts à courber l'échine devant lui. Il n'aimait pas croiser Rogue. L'homme le jugeait du regard, cherchant à déterminer s'il pouvait compter sur lui pour rétablir la situation. Harry le voyait, le sentait, il repartait toujours amer de son inspection : Harry n'était pas prêt et, pour le moment, personne ne pouvait compter sur lui.

Il se lamentait dans les bras de Rabastan. L'homme était resté à ses côtés, tout le temps. Harry appréciait ses bras réconfortants autour de lui, ses histoires murmurées la nuit, ses tirades folles, ses rires puissants, et sa forte ressemblance avec Sirius. Harry avait besoin de sa compagnie, et c'était comme si Rabastan avait besoin de lui aussi. Il savait que, dehors, à Poudlard, Ron, Hermione, tous les autres, avaient bien plus besoin de lui que Rabastan, il le savait, mais il ne trouvait rien dans les nombreux livres qu'il lisait chaque jour. Rien pour détruire l'horcruxe dans son crâne sans interpeller Voldemort qu'il ne voyait que très rarement, rien pour détruire le monstre qu'il gardait en vie depuis sa naissance.

Il se lamentait, oui. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. « Elle m'énerve », grogna Rabastan en allant se servir un grand verre d'alcool qu'il avala d'une traite. Harry avait remarqué que le Mangemort buvait beaucoup ; il avait essayé, lui aussi, de se calmer derrière une grande gorgée de liqueur, mais ça l'avait rendu malade.

« Bellatrix ? » murmura Harry en s'approchant du fauteuil dans lequel Rabastan s'était installé.

« Azkaban l'a rendue totalement cinglée. Elle n'était déjà pas très nette avant son emprisonnement, mais c'est extrême maintenant. Elle me rend dingue avec son rire aigu et sa manière de parler. Même Rodolphus n'en peut plus. Ca fait rire le Maître. » Il secoua la tête. « Il a toujours eu un faible pour Bella et la voir aussi folle l'amuse grandement. Il lui réclame des missions sans queue ni tête et elle accepte sans broncher. »

Harry s'installa sur ses genoux ; un geste quotidien, qu'il avait désormais l'habitude de faire. Ca leur apportait du réconfort à tous les deux. Rabastan posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry. « Heureusement que tu es là toi, avec ton calme et ton petit sourire discret que tu oses me donner de temps en temps... »

Harry lui offrit justement le sourire dont il était question avant de s'appuyer franchement contre l'homme. Il soupira. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir, mais... »

« Dans quelques mois », coupa Rabastan. « Le Maître avance très bien ses pions et bientôt l'école sera prise, et Dumbledore sera mort. Il continue avec ses lettres ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Tu sais que je peux demander au Seigneur de... »

« Non », interrompit Harry d'une voix ferme. « Non, Bas', j'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Ca ne sert à rien de t'accrocher à eux Harry », soupira Rabastan sans relever le surnom que Harry lui donnait depuis des jours déjà. Il l'appréciait. « Tu es avec nous maintenant. Tu te tortures pour rien. Je n'aime pas te voir déprimer dans cette chambre. Tu ne sors quasiment plus. »

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Rabastan et respira son odeur alcoolisée. « Je voudrais être fou comme Bellatrix », dit-il soudainement, les yeux fermés. « Ca m'empêcherait de penser, de me torturer pour rien comme tu dis. Même si je suis avec vous, tu sais que je leur suis encore fidèle. Fidèle à eux, et à toi. Juste à toi, pas à... »

« Tais-toi Harry », ordonna Rabastan en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille du garçon. « Que tu me sois fidèle me suffit. On ne peut pas te rendre fou sans te faire du mal, alors c'est hors de question. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée... » Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Rabastan. « Quelque chose qui m'aiderait à accepter tout ça plus facilement. Je pourrais créer un horcruxe. Ca a bien entamé la santé mentale de Voldemort d'en faire un, non ? »

Rabastan regardait droit dans ses yeux, droit dans son âme sûrement ; il voyait très certainement tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait bien penser, jusqu'à ses projets de fuite, de traîtrise envers Voldemort, de suicide aussi. Il le regarda intensément quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser sur le front comme il aimait le faire les soirs de pluie. « Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne, Harry. Tu es trop pur pour en créer un, trop pur pour te laisser anéantir par sa création si tu décides quand même d'entamer le processus. » Il ne dit rien sur ce qu'il avait vu dans le cœur de Harry. Si le Gryffondor lui était fidèle, il savait également que c'était réciproque : Rabastan l'appréciait véritablement. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils partageaient le même lit, qu'ils se racontaient leur vie, leurs peines, qu'ils partageaient leurs secrets ; des mois qu'il voyait clair dans les yeux verts de Harry, qu'il observait avec intérêt chacun de ses desseins, ne les commentant jamais. Voldemort serait déjà venu le tuer si le Mangemort avait avoué tout ce qu'il lisait dans le regard du garçon les soirs avant de s'endormir.

« Tu peux quand même lui en parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il appréciera l'idée. Quelque chose qui t'attache encore plus à lui... Il ne refusera pas. Tu devras commettre un meurtre pour créer un horcruxe. Il ne pourra pas refuser de te voir faire ça. Réfléchis-y un peu plus sérieusement. »

Harry acquiesça, mais c'était tout réfléchi. Il ne trouvait rien dans les livres, non rien de direct, de concret. Pourtant, ses recherches l'avaient conduit à former un plan. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'y tenir malgré ce que disait Rabastan, la création de l'horcruxe pourrait le rendre fou, instable. Peut-être prendrait-il plaisir à tuer un homme. Peut-être voudrait-il en créer d'autres, comme l'avait fait Voldemort avant lui. Il voulait tenter, malgré tout. C'était sa dernière chance.

« J'ai vu ce que tu comptes faire... » Harry leva les yeux vers le regard sérieux de Rabastan. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. « Je ne l'accepte pas. J'ai vécu plus de dix ans loin de toute civilisation parce que j'étais un Mangemort en fuite. J'ai attendu le moment propice pour retrouver mon Maître. Je me suis servi de toi pour le rejoindre, ne me préoccupant pas une seule seconde de ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Pourquoi est-ce que j'abandonnerai tous mes idéaux maintenant, pour toi, alors que si tout s'achève, nous serons séparés ? »

« Tu sais que je te défendrai, que je te retrouverai. » Harry détourna le regard. « Tu n'as pas d'idéaux. Pas vraiment. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Tu t'en fous de la guerre de Voldemort. Tu t'amusais juste. »

« Et je m'amuse là. »

« Non. Peut-être que tu oublies quand tu es dehors à te battre mais, une fois ici, tu te rends compte de mon mal-être et ça te touche. Tu réalises qu'on aurait pu être bien dans cette cabane, tous les deux, pour toujours, loin d'un monstre qui voulait ma peau, loin d'un maître qui voulait tout de toi. »

Harry sentit Rabastan frissonner ; il l'avait vu, dans son cœur, il savait que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Rabastan aimait regarder en lui et Harry avait appris, au fil du temps, à réceptionner lui aussi les images et les sentiments qui passaient dans les yeux noirs de Rabastan.

« J'aurais trop honte de retourner à Poudlard si ça marche », poursuivit Harry. « On pourrait s'enfuir ensemble. Loin du monde. »

« Tu pourrais changer. » Il poussa Harry qui dut se lever et il se redressa, prêt à partir de la chambre. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers le garçon qui le regardait intensément, attendant une véritable réponse. « Tu pourrais changer et oublier, effacer tout ça. Tu pourrais ne plus m'appartenir. »

L'homme avait détourné le regard mais ses yeux furent attirés par ce sourire sur les lèvres de Harry qu'il aimait tant. « Je serai toujours ton loup, je te le promets. » Rabastan hocha la tête subtilement et ouvrit la porte. « Je vais lui en parler. Demain. Prépare-toi. »

Il s'en alla et Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en soupirant largement. Il avait convaincu Rabastan. Son plan commençait donc. Il avait quelques choses à mettre en place avant de pouvoir entamer le processus. Il avait peur, il devait se l'avouer. Il était effrayé à l'idée d'assassiner, de sacrifier quelqu'un, mais il devait le faire, pour la survie du monde sorcier, pour sa survie à lui aussi, parce qu'il commençait à dépérir. Demain, tout allait changer.


	10. Come back

**Disclaimer** : Je joue avec les créations de J.K Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit !

 **Notes** : Le plan commence ! Bancal, dîtes-vous ? Non, magique... Harry y croit, tentons d'y croire avec lui !

 **Until we bleed ; Chapitre 9**

Harry était dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir : il ne bouquinait plus depuis longtemps parce qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire, même s'il savait que ce serait long, difficile, et que tout ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais fait ça. Il comptait sur la chance, celle qui l'avait quitté des mois, et sur la lune, celle qui l'avait emmené ici, qui l'avait piégé, transformé.

Comme il l'avait prévu parce qu'il l'espionnait depuis quelques jours, Rogue entra dans la bibliothèque, très certainement pour profiter des nombreux livres à disposition et du cadre calme, contrastant avec les couloirs et les salons envahis de mangemorts ricanant sur leurs récentes victoires. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Rogue s'approcha, s'installant en face de lui.

« Vous ne sortez que très rarement de votre chambre, monsieur Potter. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là sans raison. »

« De quel côté êtes-vous réellement ? » demanda Harry, ses grands yeux verts suppliants derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il voulait la vérité. « Je souhaite changer les choses. » Il ne précisa pas pour qui, pourquoi. Il ne devait pas se tromper : il ne devait pas trop révéler au cas où Rogue, contre toute attente, se révélait être un ennemi, mais il devait intéresser l'homme, l'inclure dans son plan. Son ancien professeur de Potions était l'élément central.

« Vous êtes enfin prêt », remarqua Rogue d'un ton neutre, indifférent. « Vous avez pris votre temps. » Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte, lançant quelques sortilèges compliqués, certainement pour assurer la confidentialité de leur conversation. Il revint s'asseoir. « L'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de résistants qui a vu le jour lors de la Première Guerre, s'est réuni. Ils essaient de renverser le nouveau ministre et ses partisans et tentent de découvrir où se cache le Lord pour détruire ses mangemorts à la source. Je ne peux pas leur révéler l'endroit où se situe le manoir. Le pouvez-vous ? »

« Non », répliqua Harry. « Voldemort est le Gardien. »

Rogue hocha la tête. « Que comptez-vous faire, Potter ? Le Lord vous a-t-il mis au courant de la prophétie qui vous concerne ? »

« Oui. Il a écouté la prophétie complète au Ministère. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer et c'est mon plan. Je vais le tuer, je compte sur les résistants, sur Dumbledore, pour se charger de ses hommes. Il a toujours su que je devrais faire ça, je comprends ses lettres désespérées. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il ne m'a même pas révélé mon rôle. » Il grimaça. « Je vais pourtant le jouer jusqu'au bout. J'ai besoin de vous pour cela, Rogue. Je vous promets que le monde sera libéré. »

« Ne formulez pas des promesses que vous n'êtes pas certain de pouvoir tenir, Potter. » L'homme était froid mais il semblait résigné. « Vous êtes malheureusement notre seule arme contre le Lord. Ne vous précipitez pas. »

« Je réfléchis depuis des mois et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée », murmura Harry en baissant les yeux. « J'y crois, je dois y croire. J'ai besoin de vous, et vous me devez bien ça ! »

« Je vous dois mon aide ? Pourquoi donc, Potter ? » ricana Rogue en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Rabastan m'a appris qui a révélé la prophétie à Voldemort... C'est à cause de vous si ce fou a décidé de poursuivre mes parents. C'est à cause de vous si j'ai dû vivre chez les Dursley. Je sais que vous croyez que j'ai vécu une vie idéale, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. C'est en rencontrant Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy, que j'ai réalisé que j'étais exactement comme lui pour les Dursley. C'est à cause de vous si mes parents sont morts, Rogue. Vous me devez l'aide que je vous réclame. »

Le silence était palpable : les deux hommes se regardaient. Contrairement aux yeux de Rabastan qui lui transmettaient de précieuses informations sur ce qu'il ressentait, l'esprit de Rogue était fermé, glacial. L'homme le jaugeait, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait compter sur lui pour mettre fin à la guerre.

« Et de quelle aide s'agit-il ? » demanda Rogue entre ses dents.

« J'avoue à Voldemort que j'ai découvert que vous êtes un traître, que vous soutenez Dumbledore. Je lui dis que je veux vous tuer moi-même, surtout parce que je sais le rôle que vous avez joué dans la mort de mes parents. Je me sers de vous pour faire un horcruxe. » Rogue était silencieux. Harry décida de continuer. « Vous allez mourir, vous ne verrez pas le monde renaître de ses cendres. Mais ce fragment d'âme que je vais cacher dans celle de Voldemort... Je suis quasiment certain qu'il finira par le tuer. Cela pourrait mettre quelques semaines. Mais pour récupérer ses horcruxes, pour récupérer les fragments d'âme dont nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai lu qu'il fallait ressentir un remord sincère, puissant. Je me sens coupable. Ce sera pire après vous avoir tué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera lorsque j'inverserai le rituel. Je ne sais pas si je vais juste détruire l'horcruxe ou si je vais blesser Voldemort. Je sais simplement que le rituel est violent, que plus les remords sont grands, plus le réceptacle risque de subir des dégâts. Voldemort, dans ce cas-là. »

« Votre plan est bancal, Potter, et vous voulez que je meurs pour ça ? » Harry détourna le regard mais hocha la tête. « Nous croyons avec Dumbledore que vous êtes vous-même un horcruxe. S'il s'avère que nous avons raison, le Lord sera blessé mais ses blessures ne seront pas mortelles. Vous le maintiendrez en vie. Il a certainement d'autres horcruxes également. »

« Vous avez raison », confirma Harry. « Nous l'avons découvert et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai rejoint. Il a détruit tous ses autres horcruxes devant mes yeux. Il ne ressentait aucun remord mais il a réussi à les réunir en lui. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais, en tout cas, ils n'existent plus. »

« Il vous a peut-être menti, Potter. Il s'agit de son immortalité. Il ne peut décemment pas compter sur vous seul pour le maintenir en vie. »

« Voldemort agit bizarrement », commenta Harry. « Je pense sincèrement qu'il a voulu faire de moi son unique protecteur parce qu'il adore cette idée paradoxale. En tout cas, rassurez-vous sur un point : j'ai lu que deux horcruxes ne pouvaient pas cohabiter dans le même réceptacle et, lors du rituel qui devra me rendre mon âme entière, le fragment que j'ai confié à Voldemort, avant de pénétrer mon essence même, sera considéré comme un horcruxe, comme un corps étranger. J'ose espérer que cela détruira le fragment d'âme de Voldemort. »

Rogue avait l'air fatigué. « C'est trop compliqué et votre plan ne repose que sur des spéculations. Tout pourrait se passer autrement. Je ne veux pas donner ma vie pour quelque chose qui, à terme, pourrait vous tuer et détruire les derniers espoirs du monde sorcier. »

« C'est la seule solution que je peux offrir, Rogue. Voldemort doute déjà de vous : vous êtes le seul mangemort qu'il me laissera tuer. Si vous refusez, les derniers espoirs du monde sorcier sont déjà détruits car je n'ai pas d'autres plans. Je le maintiens en vie et, si je me suicide, vous n'aurez pas le temps d'intervenir qu'il aura déjà créé d'autres reliques qui retiendront son âme sur terre. » Harry soupira. « Je sais que c'est bancal. Que ça n'a pas de sens, que je tire des conclusions vagues de textes qui le sont encore plus... »

Rogue se leva abruptement. Il était rigide. « Quand ? »

Harry releva la tête et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Les yeux noirs de Rogue étaient profonds et, désormais, Harry pouvait y percevoir peine et résignation. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il ne voulait pas montrer à l'homme à quel point il était attristé par sa propre décision. « Demain. » Rogue acquiesça subtilement et s'enfuit de l'endroit après avoir levé les sortilèges qui protégeaient leur discussion. Rabastan était derrière la porte et il le regarda partir avec intérêt. Il rejoint Harry rapidement.

« Il t'a emmerdé ? »

« Non. Il fait partie de mon plan. Voldemort... Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il est ravi de cette idée. Je lui ai dit que tu le verrais demain. Tout est prêt pour toi ? »

Harry soupira mais lui répondit que oui, tout était prêt. Il allait tuer Rogue. Il allait faire de Voldemort son horcruxe. Et, enfin... Il regarderait vers le ciel et prierait pour que tout se passe comme il l'imaginait. Il n'était pas très intelligent, ni même très rusé ; mais tous les calculs qu'il avait effectués après la lecture des quelques livres qui mentionnaient les horcruxes et leur création lui désignaient une fin heureuse.

Le lendemain, Harry avait révélé à Voldemort la vérité : Rogue était un traître. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans un grand salon, Harry ayant refusé d'effectuer le rituel en compagnie d'autres mangemorts. Rogue, dissimulant précieusement le souvenir de sa discussion avec Harry la veille, avait laissé Voldemort plonger dans son esprit pour y découvrir la vérité.

« Je suis déçu, Severus... » siffla Voldemort en arpentant la salle calmement. Harry le regardait marcher, l'esprit vidé, le cœur lourd. Il revoyait dans sa tête les textes qu'il avait lus avec attention, il repensait à son plan, au sacrifice que Rogue effectuait pour tenter de sauver le monde. Il réalisait qu'il était le véritable héros : Harry avait accepté le contrat sans broncher, il était resté caché des mois dans ce manoir, et il devait tuer pour arranger les erreurs qu'il avait commises, pour rétablir la paix. Il se détestait. « Tu permettras donc au jeune Harry de faire de moi le gardien de son âme. Votre héros, votre sauveur, veut devenir fou pour vivre en ce monde sur lequel je vais régner avec force. Si je suis déçu, tu dois être terrorisé à l'idée qu'il n'y a vraiment plus d'espoir. »

Rogue ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux, le sommant silencieusement d'en finir. Harry leva sa baguette d'une main tremblante ; il rassembla en lui toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à choisir Rogue pour son sacrifice, la prophétie, les heures de potions insupportables, ses regards noirs, ses insultes dissimulées, sa vie chez les Dursley... La colère ne pouvait néanmoins pas surpasser l'immense tristesse qu'il ressentait ; pourtant, il prononça les deux mots mortels d'une voix claire. Avada Kedavra.

Rogue tomba et Harry, comme le conseillaient les livres, pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort qui avait les bras grands ouverts, prêt à recevoir le morceau d'âme que Harry lui confierait. Harry sentit quelque chose se briser en lui ; son cœur, peut-être, parce qu'il avait tué, et son âme, parce que la création avait fonctionné. Un long filament blanc sortit de son corps et Harry tomba à genoux sous la douleur qui le frappa dès que le fragment quitta son être. Il se plia en deux et entendit Voldemort rire tandis que l'horcruxe était finalisé. Harry l'entendit s'approcher et l'homme se mit à genoux près de lui. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et Harry leva les yeux.

« Ce que je ressens, Harry... Je suis toi, tu es moi. Je ressens ta douleur mais elle diminuera avec le temps. Laisse-toi porter par la soudaine légèreté qui t'envahit. Tu n'es plus complet, je te protège du lourd fardeau d'être entier et de devoir ressentir complètement chaque chose qui t'attaque. » Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Nous sommes Un. Merci Harry. » Il se leva et le laissa là, avec le corps de Rogue, étendu sans vie, à quelques mètres de lui. Harry le regarda longuement, cherchant dans son cœur s'il était différent. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

La première partie du plan avait fonctionné : malgré son âme brisée, il avait toujours cette volonté, ce besoin de tuer Voldemort.

La deuxième partie serait la plus longue, la plus difficile... Il devait cultiver ses remords, il devait laisser son horcruxe s'ancrer dans le corps, dans le cœur de Voldemort.

Heureusement, il pourrait compter sur Rabastan pour le soutenir avant d'entamer la dernière partie du plan, l'inversion du rituel.


	11. We live it

**Disclaimer** : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi, et pas de thunes pour ça, et heureusement !

 **Notes** : Dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Elle n'a pas vraiment de but en soi, finalement, mais je suis contente de l'avoir écrite, même si elle n'est pas aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité. C'est comme ça ! Bonne lecture, merci d'avoir suivi la bataille intérieure de Harry.

 **Until we bleed ; Chapitre 10**

Des mois étaient passés. Ces derniers jours avaient été décisifs. Harry avait envoyé sa première et dernière lettre à Dumbledore ; il ne lui expliquait rien, il lui donnait une phrase, un code, et un jour. Ce jour était arrivé. La lune dominait déjà le ciel et Harry la regardait, implorant. Elle l'avait aidé à fuir les Dursley. L'aiderait-elle ce soir à fuir les sorciers ?

Le moment était venu. Harry avait cultivé ses remords, ses regrets, toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait et qui le rongeait à l'intérieur. Il avait écouté, chaque jour, les morts, les destructions, les blessés ; il avait accueilli en lui toutes ces horreurs comme si elles étaient de sa faute, et il avait pleuré. Cette nuit, il sécherait enfin ses larmes : soit il mourrait, soit son plan fonctionnerait et il pourrait, finalement, partir.

Les couloirs étaient sombres, le manoir endormi. Les quelques mangemorts qui résidaient là dormaient déjà et Harry, alors qu'il avançait lentement, ses pieds nus glacés sur le sol froid, ressentait, toujours plus fort, la présence de Voldemort. Il entra dans la pièce sans frapper : Voldemort, il le savait, l'avait également senti venir. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui : dans quelques minutes, Rabastan viendrait la garder, s'assurant que personne ne vienne déranger le rituel, envoyant, dès que Harry lui donnerait le signal, le code que Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix devaient déjà attendre impatiemment. Tout était prêt.

Voldemort lui sourit calmement, l'invitant à s'approcher. Harry s'avança lentement vers lui, le rouge aux joues, la peur au cœur. « Malgré le rituel, ton âme n'a jamais trouvé la paix », commenta le mage noir et Harry hocha la tête en venant finalement s'installer sur ses genoux. Il adorait cette proximité avec Rabastan ; il avait dû l'initier avec Voldemort, pour ce soir, pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect. Il détestait être si près de lui ; il détestait sentir ses mains dans son dos, son souffle contre sa joue. Il n'en laissait rien paraître : il entoura de ses bras l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, et il le regarda fixement.

« Je regrette », murmura-t-il enfin.

« Que regrettes-tu ? » demanda Voldemort doucement mais Harry le sentait ; le sorcier était sur ses gardes, prêt à combattre, à se défendre. Un coup d'œil vers la lune qui brillait à travers les rideaux pourpres, et Harry affermit sa prise. Il ne devait rien lâcher.

« Tout. » Les yeux dans les yeux, Harry, après des mois de retenue, déversa toute sa colère, sa haine, mais surtout sa culpabilité, sa honte. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux tandis qu'il s'agrippait à Voldemort. L'homme ne bougeait pas, l'observant, ne réalisant pas, qu'au fond de lui, le fragment d'âme de Harry qu'il protégeait bouillonnait. « Je regrette tout », cracha Harry. « Les heures passées dans cette chambre à lire toutes les horreurs que vous commettez chaque jour, à recevoir des lettres des gens que j'aime me priant de revenir à eux, à résister, à éteindre cette volonté de partir pour préserver notre entente. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir accepté de me lier à vous pour protéger des personnes qui souffrent de toute manière parce que je ne suis pas là, parce que je ne les soutiens pas alors qu'elles perdent famille, amis, tout ! Je m'en veux d'avoir voulu oublier toute cette mascarade en faisant de vous mon horcruxe, je regrette d'avoir séparé mon âme alors que je mérite de souffrir, d'endurer chaque jour tous les tourments que j'ai causés en m'alliant à l'homme qui a tué mes parents ! »

Il pleurait, il pleurait abondamment, sans pouvoir se contrôler, et, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il sentait cette adrénaline salvatrice, ce sentiment qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il savait, il le ressentait au plus profond de son âme, que ça fonctionnait, qu'il serait bientôt complet. Voldemort l'avait compris aussi : il le repoussa violemment avec sa magie et Harry vint s'écraser contre le mur. Il tomba au sol, riant, pleurant, haletant. « C'est fini, je ne veux plus de tout ça, c'est fini, c'est fini ! » Il répétait inlassablement ces mots, marqués au fer dans son cœur ; Voldemort avançait vers lui, baguette en main, le sort mortel sur les lèvres, mais il finit par tomber au sol en criant. Le fragment d'âme de Harry combattait pour rejoindre son hôte, son véritable corps.

« Arrête ça ! » ordonna Voldemort avant de se plier en deux, à genoux, semblant souffrir atrocement sous la culpabilité que Harry continuait à déverser en lui. Dans un dernier râle d'agonie, il se redressa brutalement, le dos arqué, les bras ouverts, et, de son cœur, où s'était logé le morceau d'âme de Harry lors de sa litanie, une lumière vive éclata et rejoint le corps de Harry, par sa cicatrice. Elle brilla alors et disparut. Harry porta la main à son front, troublé par la sensation étrange qui l'avait habité quelques secondes, celle d'être plusieurs, d'être étranger à lui-même. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Son âme avait gagné, il le sentait.

Incapable de se lever, il rampa jusqu'à Voldemort. Le sorcier n'était pas vraiment conscient. Son regard était éteint, fixé dans le vide. Harry entoura délicatement son cou de ses mains. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, observant le sorcier qui lui avait pris ses parents, et finalement sa vie ; Harry le savait, il fuirait, loin, et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il avait tout perdu à cause de cet homme. Il ne lui en voulait même pas ; c'était à lui qu'il s'en voulait, c'était lui qu'il méprisait. Il avait trahi les gens qu'il aimait, il trahissait désormais Voldemort alors que l'homme, paradoxalement, dans une attitude que Harry n'avait jamais comprise, lui avait fait confiance. Il appuya contre la gorge et il sentit Voldemort déglutir contre ses doigts. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard rouge du mage noir, désormais animé d'une douleur profonde.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu trahisses ta parole. » Harry ne commenta pas et serra plus fort, les lèvres serrées, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne quitta pas un instant le regard de Voldemort. « Ta cicatrice a disparu », murmura-t-il difficilement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de respirer, en vain. « J'ai... » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les phalanges de Harry étaient blanches d'avoir tant serré, son front plein de sueur, ses joues baignées de larmes. Il avait tué. Il avait réussi. Il était libre.

« Rab'... » appela-t-il faiblement mais l'homme avait déjà ouvert violemment la porte, sentant que l'enchantement qui gardait la maison cachée aux yeux de tous était tombé ; que Voldemort était mort. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front. Il allait disparaître avec lui mais Bellatrix surgit dans la pièce, hurlant aveuglément le sort de la mort. Rabastan lâcha Harry précipitamment et évita la lumière d'un vert éclatant qui fusait vers lui, et attrapa sa baguette pour répliquer. Harry, à bout de force, lança un dernier regard vers la lune, la suppliant d'intervenir. Elle obtempéra.

Rabastan, pris dans son duel avec sa belle-sœur, laissa le loup s'échapper, espérant le revoir bientôt, comme ils se l'étaient promis.

Dumbledore, en arrivant sur place, trouva le corps de Bellatrix à côté de celui de son maître. L'Ordre du Phénix combattait les mangemorts que Bellatrix avaient contacté, que les autres mangemorts, éveillés par l'arrivée des résistants, avaient appelé. Partout au Royaume-Uni, la traque pour trouver les autres criminels commença.

Le lendemain, on chercha Harry Potter.

Seul Rabastan Lestrange le trouva.

La petite cabane en bois au cente de la forêt accueillit alors, durant des années, la retraite de ces deux compagnons que rien n'aurait dû réunir mais qui, à deux, trouvèrent enfin la paix.


End file.
